The Golden Dragon of the Tribunal
by Namikaze09
Summary: Naruto's attack succeeds in killing Sasuke but the colliding powers cause a dimensional portal to open and suck Naruto in. Naruto then finds himself in a different world and meets the Ninja Tribunal, the Forces of Nature. NarutoxKaraixFem.Kyuubi
1. The Beginning of a New Life Pt 1

**The Golden Dragon of the Tribunal**

**Hey everyone. Do any of you remember TMNT? Well guess what? I'm gonna combine the (2003 series) with Naruto. I always wanted to do one so I'm gonna give it a shot. It's gonna be a harem fic with Naruto, Fem. Kyuubi, Female OC, Karai, and any other female I can think of. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, TMNT, or anything else affiliated with the shows but I do own the weapons or characters I created.**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of a New Life**

**Valley of the end **

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the jinchurikki of the Kyuubi no Yoko and son of the **Kiiroi Senkou **and late Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze and the **Aka Arashi **Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, was currently in a one tailed- state of the Kyuubi's cloak with a purple Rasengan in his right hand glaring at Sasuke Uchiha, who was in his 2nd cursed seal form with a black Chidori in his left hand.

The Uchiha was cackling like a lunatic when he stared at Naruto with his fully matured sharingan. "Soon I'll have the ultimate power and with it I'll kill my brother. Feel honored that your death with bring me one step closer to getting stronger!" He said while the blonde growled at him.

'_I have no other choice…I have to kill Sasuke… sorry Sakura but he's not coming back to the village alive.' _He thought as his Rasengan grew bigger. After the two finished powering up, they leaped at each other with their signature techniques ready.

**CHIDORI!**

**RASENGAN!**

The two cried out as their attacks clashed against each other and created a huge shockwave that was when a dome of black chakra closed around them as they struggled to beat the other with their attack. Naruto saw the maniacal look in Sasuke's eyes. "Damn it dobe just die already! No one cares about you! You are a loser and a weakling! **DIE YOU WORTHLESS FOOL! DIE SO THAT I CAN GAIN THE ULTIMATE POWER!" **He roared out as he added more chakra into his Chidori.

"The only one who's gonna die Sasuke…." He says while a second tail grows from the cloak. **"IS YOU!" **He roared out as his Rasengan grew stronger and destroyed Sasuke's Chidori and tore through his hand and arm, sending blood, flesh and bone in different directions. Sasuke had a look of horror on his face as Naruto's technique beat his and tore through his arm.

Before the Uchiha had a chance to even scream out in pain, the spiraling sphere tore through his shoulder and it was slammed into the left side of his head. It ripped through his skull and turned his brain into mush. Piece of skull, blood, and brain matter came flying out. His eye was destroyed in the process and the last thing Sasuke saw with his single sharingan eye was Naruto emotionless expression which showed no remorse in killing the traitor and then that eye along with the top of his skull was destroyed.

Little did the blonde know that by doing this, a small tear in the fabric of time appears. The chakra dome shatters and was in the form of a dome of light and Sasuke's decapitated body was sent flying out of the dome and into the river and his body sunk to the bottom of the river, and with leaving Itachi Uchiha as the last male of the clan.

The cloak receded and Naruto's face returned to normal, however the tear became bigger and the suction started to pull the frightened blonde into the void. Naruto was suddenly sucked into it and the vortex closed.

**Mindscape**

Kyuubi no Yoko, the queen of the Makai realm and strongest of the bijuu's eyes widen in shock and horror when she felt the huge amount of pain that was emitting from her vessels body. She trembles in pain as the pain increased. **"D-damnit. The kit got sucked into a dimensional vortex! There's no telling where he'll end up! If we survive that is!" **She says and cries out as the pain affects her more.

There was only one thing she could think of that'll save both his and her life. **"Sorry Kit. But in order for us to survive, I'll have to turn you into the very thing your kind fear and loathe. " **She says in a tone full of remorse and regret. Her body glows red and she sends a large amount of chakra into the seal, which glows and absorbs half of her yoki and her power.

**Vortex**

Pain. That was all Naruto felt was pain. His body felt like it was being ripped apart and pulled into different directions. The pain was unbearable and tears fell from his eyes since he couldn't take it anymore. He let out an ear piercing scream as while a light surrounded him and his body.

**Lap of the Gods**

In another realm, inside a temple that is surrounded by a dragon made of stone. Four shadowy figures were sitting on their thrones inside of the temple. They are the Ninja Tribunal. They were each wearing different colored cloaks and helmets (Utrom Shredder's helmet). The one wearing the silver blue cape and helmet silver glowing eyes widen as he felt a powerful presence enter their domain.

"**Did you all feel that? Someone has entered our realm and the power… it's amazing yet terrifying. It reminds me of our former ally." **He said as he looked at the other three and the one wearing a forest green cape and helmet spoke. **"Yes we did Kon. What kind of being holds such power?" **She asks.

That was when the one wearing the blue cape and helmet spoke up. **"Whoever it is, this person needs to be brought here. We need to know if he is a threat or not." **He says. He snaps his fingers and four tall figures wearing samurai robes with armor and white masks that had four holes on each side appear. They were the Mokusei-no-Bushis. **"Find the source of that power and bring it back to the monastery." **He orders. The wooden warriors bow and vanish from their presence.

Meanwhile, a red and yellowish orange comet was seen soaring through the sky and into the mountains. It then crashes into the ground, creating a large crater. When the smoke clears, it reveals a bruised and bloody Naruto whose shirt, jacket, and sandals were now gone and he was lying on the ground face first. In his stretched out right arm is his headband and the clothe was torn and burned.

Naruto remains motionless but then coughs up some blood and his body stills. He slowly opens his eyes only to see four tall figures star down at him. He closes his eyes once again when they land near him and one of them picks him up and places his body over his shoulders. The wooden men then head back to the Lap of the Gods.

**5 Hours later**

Naruto was currently in a room lying in a bed healing and unconscious with his chest, torso, arms, and legs bandaged up and wore a crimson robe. His breathing was slow. During the process when Kyuubi turned him into a hanyo, his body changed. He grew from 4'9 to 5'5 and gained some form of muscle on his body. His whisker marks were feral and he had canines jutting from his upper lip.

His hair also grew a little longer and his nails were a little longer than normal. His breathing was slow and steady but he was healing. In the Tribunal Throne Room, The four Tribunal Ninja were sitting in their thrones discussing about the boys current appearance.

"**So the source of that power came from the boy? How can a mere human hold such destructive power?" **One voice asks and the other one speaks up. **"He is more than a mere human Juto. It appears that he contains some sort of creature in his being. Its powers rival our own and from the energy I sensed from the boy it is demonic." **Kon answers making the other's eyes widen in surprise.

"**Demonic? So the demon is in possession of the boy's body?" **The feminine voice asks. Kon shakes his head at her question. **"No Chikara. Apparently a 'seal' of some sort keeps the demon from influencing his mind however it somehow converted the demon's energy and power into the boy's and made him into a half-breed." **Kon answers and Juto speaks up.

"**A hanyo? Such species are considered an abomination to both of their races and it's rare to even encounter one. The boy is no threat but if left unchecked, he could become even more dangerous than **_**him**_**." **He states while the others think about it.

"**He could become our greatest ally or our worst enemy." **Chikara says and Kon closes his eyes for a moment but then opens them. **"Interesting. He comes from a world of ninja who use the same arts we do but at a lesser extent. He is also what is known in that world as a jinchurikki or someone who has a demon sealed into them when they are infants. **He closes his eyes again and dwells into Naruto's mind to find out more about his life. He sees flashbacks of how Naruto's life was when he was younger. He was shunned, beaten and tortured by mobs, kicked out of stores, and the adults kept their children away from him stating that he was a monster but despite all of that he kept pushing himself to prove to everyone that he wasn't what they thought he was.

After that, Kon's eyes snapped opened, getting the attention of the other three. **"So that's the life of jinchurikki. To experience that kind of life and still keep his sanity. He must have a strong will and spirit to withstand all of that. Most humans would lose their sanity to such a life." **He says and they pause to make their decision. **"We could train the boy in our ways of the ninja." **Hisomi says and the other three look at him.

"**It would be in our best interest to train the boy and have him as an ally. He can also help us find the four chosen ones." **Chikara says while the others nod. **"Then it's settled, we will teach him our way of the ninja." **Juto says and the three nod.

**Recovery Room**

Naruto slowly opens his eyes while groaning. His vision is hazy for a few seconds and when it clears, he finds him self in a room but it wasn't a hospital room. "What the? Where am I? The last thing I remember was killing the teme with a Rasengan to the skull and then seeing a flash of light. After that I saw some weird dark figures coming towards me. I thought it was those Akatsuki guys." He mumbles as he sat up.

He looked down and saw that he was bandaged up and wearing a crimson robe. He looks around and blinks while scratching the back of his head. He then gets out of the bed and walks towards the door and opens it. He pokes his head out and looks around blinking a few times. Naruto starts to walk out of the room and that was when a Mokusei-no-Bushi appears in front of him causing Naruto to scream and fall on his butt.

"Ho-Holy" Naruto says with his eyes bulging out and pointing a finger at the wooden warrior. It stretches his hand out as a gesture to help Naruto up. The blonde blinks for a few moments but then realizes that it want to help him up. Naruto takes his hands and the masked Bushi helps him up. "Uhh… thanks hehe." Naruto says while grinning sheepishly and rubbing the back of his head. The Bushi nods and then turns around and does a hand gesture to follow it.

Naruto blinks and follows the wooden being through the hallways. He looks around and sees statues of warriors wearing armor and helmets and some who seemed to be foreign and had what looked like a different variety of animals beside them. Naruto and the Bushi made it to a chamber that was surrounded by darkness and it motions Naruto to move forward.

Naruto does while the Bushi stays back. When Naruto walks into the dark room the door slams shut, shocking and scaring the blonde. "O-okay what the hell is going on?" He asks while looking around in the darkness. That was when a four pair of different colored eyes shine in the darkness and stare at the frightened blonde.

Then the torches in the room light up, clearing the darkness, the four figures each wore different colored armor and capes and were sitting in their thrones while one of them was empty. Naruto gulped as he looked at the menacing figures. **"Greetings young one and welcome to the Lap of the Gods." **Said Kon.

"Wh-who are you four and what is the Lap of the Gods? I didn't know a place like this existed in the elemental countries." He asks and that was when Juto spoke up. **"We are the Ninja Tribunal, masters in the mystical arts of ninjutsu and so that you know this place is not apart of the elemental countries and also you are no longer in that realm." **Juto states making Naruto's eyes widen. "I'm not?" he asks and Chikara shakes her head. **"No you are not. You came here through a rip in time and ended up in our dimension." **She explained and Naruto was speechless. He was in a different world and to top it off, he can't go back to his world.

"So I can never go back home? Great. Just great." He says looking down at the floor. _"I'll never see baa-chan, nee-chan, Old man Ichiraku and Ayane nee-chan, or my other friends ever again."_ He thought. **"All is not lost young one. We would like to make you an offer and give you a chance to start a new life." **Juto says and Naruto looks up at them.

"What kind of offer?" He asks and Chikara speaks up. **"In your world, their knowledge in the ninjutsu arts are similar to ours but we can use the mystic arts to it fullest. We would like to train you in learning the true power of the arts." **She says and Naruto had a shocked expression on his face.

"Really? But why me?" He asks. **"We have seen what your life was like in your world. To go through such an horrific experience like that takes a very powerful will and spirit. Most people like you would lose their sanity." **Hisomi answers. **"You have a hidden potential in you that if awakened, could become if not on par with our abilities." **Kon said as Naruto's eyes widen.

"**There is a great evil in this world that will awaken one day and wreak havoc, destroying everything in its path. This being of destruction posses powers that are equal to ours and must be destroyed. So tell us young one. Do you wish to study under us and save this world from utter chaos?" **Chikara asks and Naruto thinks about it. Not only would he get training from the most powerful ninja in this world but he'll get to start a new life without the glares, hatred, and insults. Not only that, he'll get to save an entirely different world from a great evil.

"I accept your offer in training Shishos." Naruto says as he gets on his knees and bows his head as a sign of respect. The four former dragons smile under their helmets and they stand up. **"Excellent. Now rise young one." **Kon says and Naruto stands up. **"Now we'll introduce ourselves to you."** Kon says and he grabs the hem of his cloak and instantly removes them, revealing a man with silver spiky hair that was in a pony tail.

He was tall and slim with a slightly pale complexion. He had glowing silver eyes and he wore ancient ninja clothes and armor. **"I am Kon-Shisho, Ninjutsu Master of Spirits." **He states. That was when Juto removed his cape and helmet, revealing a man wearing a battle Kimono that had long sleeves, a Japanese hat with the foot symbol on it with his black hair sticking out of it, and he had glowing blue eyes with red and white war paint on his face. **"I am Juto-Shisho. Ninjutsu Master of Weapons." **He says. Chikara was the next to remove her helmet and cape, revealing a woman who wore a green ninja gi that showed off her legs which were wrapped in bandages. She also wore a green fishnet shirt underneath with a red sash that held her outfit in place.

She also had long white hair that was tied into a ponytail and one braid on each side of her head and her eyes glowed green. **"I am Chikara-Shisho, Ninjutsu Master of Strength." **She says and Hisomi, the last one removes his helmet and cloak, revealing a large bulky bald man who wore a sleeveless brownish gold ninja gi with a fishnet shirt under it and had brown bandages wrapped around his muscular arms and legs and wore a pair of geta sandals. His eyes glowed yellow and he had yellow markings on his face and wrapped around his waist were large golden prayer beads.

"**And I am Hisomi, Ninjutsu Master of Stealth." **He says and Naruto looks at them with wide eyes. **"We were once huiman during our life but traveled across the globe learning about the mystic arts from other masters. When we completed our training we went from being human to Forces of Nature." **Kon says. **"But before we begin your training"**

He then vanishes and appears before Naruto who jumped back a little and got nervous when Kon narrowed his eyes at the boy. He stretches his arm out and Naruto's entire body glows and the robe and bandages are replaced with a red and black Ninja Gi. Naruto looks at his new out fit and Kon speaks up once again.

"**Show me the seal on your body Young One." **Kon says. "Umm sure Kon-Shisho." Naruto said and pulls the top of his Gi down and on his torso, a seal appears. Kon kneels and looks at the seal while rubbing his chin in thought until a smirk appears on his face. **"Incredible. This Fuinjutsu is a true work of art. I've never in my life seen something so complex and powerful. Who ever created this was a true master in the ninja arts." **

He then performs a series of hand seals and stops at the seal for Saru (monkey) and his hands glow. **"Hold still Young One." **He says as he rears his right hand back and before Naruto could say anything, Kon slammed his hand into his torso and Naruto gasps out in pain and feels his body jerk forward when Kon pulls his hand out but has something red in his grasp.

He manages to pull it all the way out and Naruto collapses on his knees while panting hard. "Y-you could've warned when you did tha- wait y-you freed the Kyuubi!" He cried and the red bundle of fur that was the size of a kit sat up and shook its head and then stretched its body. Its nine tails flailed around and it looked around to see four strange humans and the blonde.

"**Hey kit." **She said until Naruto pointed at her. "K-kyuubi…" He says as he points at her while she blinks and tilts her head. "**What?" **She asks. "Why do you look so puny?" He asks with a grin on his face and a tic mark appears on her face. **"BECAUSE WE'RE IN A MONASTARY YOU BAKA!" **She yelled making him kneel and hold his ears in pain.

"You didn't have to yell." He mutters as the others watched this in silence. **"I'll stop yelling when you start using that organ you have in your head called a brain you stupid monkey." **She growled and a tic mark appears on his head when he glares down at Kyuubi. "I'm not stupid you plushy!" he yells and she growls back at him. **"Plushy! Do you know who I am brat!" **She yelled while he growled back.

"Don't even get me started fur ball! You are the great and powerful Kyuubi no Kitsune!" He says as he waved his hands in the air, mocking her. **"Don't mock me monkey!" **She said performing the big demon head jutsu. "I'm not a monkey you miniature shag rug!" He says doing the same.

"**Shag rug… SHAG RUG! How dare you compare me to a piece of furniture you hairless ape!" **She roared. "I'm not hairless fuzzy! I have hair on my head! Are you stupid!"

"**The only one stupid here is you!" **"At least my race has opposable thumbs!" He says with a smirk on his face and steam comes out of her ears. **"Shut up." **She mumbles and that was when Kon coughs to get their attention. **"As interesting as your squabble is we need to deal with more important matters. Kyuubi " **he starts to say until the vixen spoke up. **"I have a name you know. It's Natsumi. Kyuubi is just a title." **She says and Naruto blinks.

"Natsumi? But that's a females na- wait a minute! You're a vixen? And you didn't tell me this why!" He asks and she shrugs at him. **"It wasn't important at the time." **She says and his brow twitches. **"But what is important is about your new condition." **She says and Naruto blinks at her. "New condition? What are you talking about?" He asks. Natsumi sighs and then glows red. Her glowing form went from a fox-like form to a human like form. When the glow stops, kyuubi had the appearance of a 16 year old with fox ears and nine tails swaying behind her. She had long crimson hair that was tied into a ponytail, red slitted eyes and canines, and wore a blood red battle kimono.

Naruto's eyes widen in shock when he sees her hybrid form and a smirk appears on her face. **"Stop checking me out pervert." **She said in a teasing tone and Naruto looks the other way while she snickers. **"All joking aside Naruto, I have to tell you about your new condition." **She said in a serious tone while he looks at her and blinks. "My new condition? What are you talking about?" He asks and she lets out a sigh.** Do you remember when you were being sucked into that vortex after you killed the Uchiha?"** She asks and Naruto nods. Natsumi lets out a frustrating sigh and looks him dead in the eye. **"You see Naruto while we were going through the vortex, your body was being destroyed at the molecular level and it couldn't handle the strain." **She explains while his eyes widen. "If that's true then how did I survive?" He asks.

"**When I was inside the seal I was also feeling the same pain you did and I too would've died, but I did the one thing that would save our lives. I forced my yokai as well as my blood and powers into the seal. You see Naruto, the Shiki Fuuin was meant to convert my chakra and power into your being and send me back to the Makai realm. However, my actions altered it's abilities and instead did something completely different." **She then paused for a few seconds and looked away from Naruto. "What did you do to the seal Natsumi?" He asks. She sighs and looks back at him. **"You have to understand Naruto I had no other choice but to do this other wise you and I would've been ripped apart when we got sucked in the vortex and wouldn't have made it out. I… I turned you into a hanyou. You are now half human and half demon." **She says and looks down at the ground and closes her eyes waiting for him to yell and berate her for her actions.

Naruto stood there and just stared at her for a few moments. He then lets out a sigh and walks towards Natsumi. He then does the one thing she thought he'd never do because of how terrible she made his life. He hugs her. She opens her eyes in shock and see him hugging her, the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"**Wha-what are you doing?" **She asks and Naruto looks up at her. "I'm thanking you Natsumi." He answers and her eyes become normal. **"Y-you're not mad?" **She asks and he shakes his head. "Wh would I be mad? You saved my life and despite being a hanyou, I am glad you did it. Thanks Natsumi-chan." He says and hugs her even tighter. Natsumi smiles and hugs him back.

"**You're welcome Naruto-kun." **She replies and they let go of each other and he looks back at the others. "So shisho's when does my training start?" Naruto asks with a smile on his face. The Ninja Tribunal smirk at him. **"We shall start soon Young One but first… you must meet the two people that brought you into the world. Your parents." **Kon says and starts to glow perform a long series of seals while chanting.

That was when a white vortex opened and then two flaming orbs appeared. One was yellow and the other one was red. They then appear next to Kon. The red one was near his left and the yellow one was near his right. Kon finished chanting and the glow faded from his body. The orbs then took on human forms. The yellow one was male and the red one was female. The glows died down and a male and female appeared with their eyes closed but had an aura outline around their bodies.

The male was 6'1 and had long wild spiky hair that stopped to his shoulders he wore a Konoha jounin outfit and a white cape that had red flames licking the bottom and the kanji Yellow Flash and Yondaime Hokage on the back of it. He was Minato Namikaze. The woman was 5'7 and had an hour glass figure. She wore a red and black outfit with black shinobi sandals and a katana strapped to her back. She had long smooth red hair and a heart shaped face. She was Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze.

The two lovers then opened their eye and looked around. "Wh-what the? Minato-kun? I thought you were in the Shinigami's stomach?" Kushina asks as he looks back at her. "So did I where are we?" He wonders and they see Kon and the other tribunal ninja. "Who are you four and why did you bring us here?" He asks Kon who speaks.

"**We are the ninja tribunal Minato Namikaze. If you are wondering then no we are not in the place you call the elemental nations. You are both in a different world and it was I who summoned your spirits here." **He answers. They both blink and look at the man. "But why would you summon us here?" Kushina asks and Kon smirks while folding his arms. **"Don't you want have a reunion with your son? I do believe his name is Naruto Uzumaki or in other terms, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." **He answered and their eyes widen in shock. Minato looks down to see Naruto who was looking at them in with wide eyes. In his eyes however, different emotions went through. They were surprise, happiness, sadness, and anger.

His hands were trembling and his eye became glassy. "Sochi." Kushina said in a quiet voice. Minato looked down at his son with a smile on his face. "Uhh… hey sochi I- OOMMPPHH!" He suddenly found himself hunched over when Naruto gave him a right hook into the gut surprising him, Kushina, and Natsumi. **"Ouch." **She said as Minato was on his knees clutching the area Naruto hit.

"YOU BASTARD! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW TERRIBLE YOU MADE MY LIFE! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH CRAP I HAD TO DEAL WITH BECAUSE OF YOUR ACTIONS! WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO ME! HOW COULD YOU SEAL THE KYUUBI IN YOUR OWN SON AND LEAVE HIM WITH NOTHING! TELL ME! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME ALL ALONE!" He screamed out and tears fell nonstop from his face.

Minato looked up at his sobbing and trembling son. Sorrow, sadness, and regret were on his face. He slowly stood up and walked towards his emotional son and pulls him into a hug. Naruto freezes at the hug but then he sobs some more into his father's jonin vest, letting out every emotion. "Why? Why did you do this to me? Didn't you love me? Why would you condemn your only son to a life of hell?" He muffled out causing Minato's heart to break and hugged his son even tighter.

"Naruto… my son… I loved you more than anything and the last thing I ever wanted to do is harm you. If I had found another way to seal kyuubi into you than I would've done it without hesitation but sadly I couldn't. As a leader I had to put the lives of many above my own. I'm sorry I gave you that burden Naruto but I had no choice. It tore me apart when I realized that I'd have to seal Kyuubi into you."

Naruto looks up at his father and saw the looks of regret and sorrow that was in his eyes. "I know you can never forgive me for that Naruto but I want you to know that I love you no matter what and I'm proud of how strong you are." He says and ends the hug. "Now there's someone else who wants to see you. Say hello to your kaa-san." He says with a grin on his face.

"My kaa-sa-" he starts to say until he is pulled into a bone crushing hug by a woman with red hair and grayish blue eyes. "SOCHI!" Kushina cries and she bawls her eyes out not realizing that Naruto was waving his arms around because he couldn't breathe.

Minato sweat drops at this and speaks up. "Umm Kushina-chan, if you let Naruto breathe then he'll pass out." He says and she looks at him blinking a few times and then looks down at her pale son. She pulls him away to see his pale face and swirls in eyes. "…. Oops." She says as his color returns and he breathes.

Naruto looks back at his mother and a small smile appears on his face. "Hey Kaa-san." He says and she smiles back. "Hey sochi. Look at you. You're as handsome as your tou-san." She says and he blushes in embarrassment. "I bet you're beating the girls off you." She states and Naruto frowns. "No. They were too busy chasing the Uchiha prick." He says and they look at him wondering what he was talking about.

So Naruto explains what his life was like in Konoha and after he finished, both Minato and Kushina were pissed. "If I ever find a way to return to life I'm gonna kill those fools, the Uchiha and beat the crap out of Jiraiya." Minato growls until Naruto speaks up. "Well tou-san if you must know I killed the teme before I got here. I shoved a Rasengan through his arm and skull. I'm willing to bet those bakas on the council and that stupid snake are pissed at losing the last loyal Uchiha." He says with a smug look on his face and Minato and Kushina snicker.

"Well that's good son. I always hated the Uchihas." He says **"You and me both Yondaime. Though I wish I had killed that bastard Madara for using me like a pet." **Natsumi says and Minato and Kushina look at her. "Who are you?" He asks and Natsumi grins. **You forgot about me Yondaime? I'm hurt. We fought 12 years ago. I have to say for a human you put up one heck of a fight." **She says chuckling while Minato's and Kushina's eyes widen in horror. "Kyuubi! How did you get out of the seal?" He asks/demands.

Natsumi points to Kon and Minato glares at the man. "Do you realize what you have done?" He says and narrows his eyes at the man. Kon just smirks at him. **"Yes. I rid your son of his burden and before you retort Namikaze-san I along with the other four are capable of dealing with Natsumi. Just like her we are forces of nature." **He says and their eyes widen. They look at Kon who nods in agreement.

But wait. How did Naruto end up here?" Kushina asks and Kon Natsumi explains the event with Naruto and Sasuke's attacks collide and Naruto killed Sasuke but the colliding powers caused a tear in the time/space continuum to open and suck him in. She also tells them that Naruto would've died if she hadn't used forced her power into the seal causing its effect to reverse and turn him into a hanyou. Both Minato and Kushina had shocked looks on their faces and they looked back at Naruto who was looking at the ground thinking that they would hate him now.

Kushina snapped out of her shock and pulled him into a hug. "It's okay Naruto-kun. We don't hate you because of your new condition." He looks up at her to the reasurring smile on her face and the same with Minato who smiled back. "Thanks Kaa-san, Tou-san. I was afraid that you'd be like the villagers from Konoha." He says and they frown at that.

That was when Kon spoke up. **"Minato-san, Kushina-san while I did summon you from a spirit realm but you have a limit to be in this plane. You'll both have to go back to Heaven." **He says and their eyes widen. Minato tried to speak up until Kon interrupted him. **"You don't have to worry about the Shinigami. You have served your time with him and he's allowing you to join your wife in heaven."** Kon says and he nods. "I see." He says.

"So you guys have to go already?" He asks in a downcast voice. A sad smile appears on Minato's face and he pats Naruto on the head. "Seems like it kiddo. But hey, don't worry. We'll be watching you. But before we leave I have a few gifts I left you. Hold out your right arm." He says. Naruto blinks but does it. Minato grabs his arm and mutters kai while doing a ram seal.

Naruto's hand glows and a seal appears on his forearm. A puff of smoke appears and when it disappears, Three large seals appear on the ground. One was red, the other yellow, and the last one green. "I placed those scrolls in a blood seal on your arm before I went to seal Natsumi in you. The red and yellow scroll contains each of our clan's techniques, fighting styles, and weapons. The green one is the forbidden scroll I created and it also contains our clan's valuables." He said with a smile on his face and Naruto's eyes widen as he looked at the scrolls and back at his parents.

"Another thing I left in the green scroll are some books on fuinjutsu, and a dozen of my customized coats and the Kunai that gave me the Title Kiiroi Senkou." He says as he points to his white coat and Naruto's eyes were watery. "Like Father like son right kiddo? I mean the coat does look cool right?" Minato asks with a large grin on his face only for Naruto to tackle him into a hug why saying thank you over and over.

Minato chuckles at this and pats his son on the back. He lets go of him and Kushina smiles at her son. "Sochi, I left my Katana in the red scroll. It's been in my family since the clan wars and I'm passing it on to you. We come from a clan of swordsmen and water users and I also left you my whirlpool headband." She says as she hugs him and kisses him on the forehead.

"One more thing son." He then places his index and middle finger on Naruto's forehead and they glow yellow for a while. It then fades and Naruto rubs it with a look of confusion. "What did you do to me tou-san?" Naruto asks and Minato smirks. "Oh I just passed on my knowledge on fuinjutsu into your mind. Trust me when I say that the Hiraishin is a very complex and difficult technique to create and master. But I know you can do it." He says and Naruto grins.

"Thanks. I also mastered the Rasengan in a week when I went to train with Ero-sennin." He states and their eyes bulge. "What! You completed the Rasengan in a week!" he asks and Naruto holds out his right hand and creates a spinning ball in his hands. "I guess I did inherit your talent after all dad." He says. Minato then laughs out and then wipes a tear from his eye. "I guess you did." He says

"**It's time." **Kon says. Minato and Kushina look at him and nod and then looked back at Naruto. "Well this is it. Goodbye son and good luck. Make me and your mother proud." He says and Naruto nods. He then looks at Natsumi. "Natsumi… thank you for saving my son's life. You have proven that not all demons are bad." He says and she snorts while she crosses her arms.

"**Thanks for the compliment ningen and don't worry about your son. I'll make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." **She says and smiles at the 'hey' she heard from Naruto. "Naruto you take care of yourself. And once you're old enough, be sure to have lots of grandkids." She says with a cheeky grin on her face and he blushes and nods.

They then transform into their astral projection form and then a flash of white light appears and they suddenly vanish. "Naruto looks at the spot they were once in and a sad smile appears on his face. "Goodbye Kaa-san, Tou-san enjoy your life in heaven." He says.

"**Now then Young One, are you ready for you training? Know this that it will not be easy. We will work you to the ground and show no mercy. Do you still want to do this?" **Chikara asks. Naruto looks up at them and a smirk appears on his face. "Bring it on Shisho's. I won't back down from your training. Do your worst. If I could deal with a place like Konoha than I can deal with whatever you throw at me." He says as his eyes showed a strong will and spirit inside his body.

The Tribunal look at Naruto and were inwardly smirking and thinking that they have chosen the right ninja to pass their arts to. **"Very well. Your training begins now." **Juto says as an aura surround their bodies. Natsumi had only one thought in her mind. **"This is gonna be fun. For me that is." **She says while chuckling.

**And Cut! Hey peoples, here's my new fic. A Naruto Tmnt fic based off of challenger's challenge. Hope you like it and give plenty of reviews. And in case you're wondering, this based off of the 2003 series. This is N09 saying Peace Out!**

.


	2. The Beginning of a New Life Pt 2

**The Golden Dragon of the Tribunal **

**Hey everyone sorry about the lack of updates. Been busy with life but now I should have plenty of time to update my stories like I promised. I must say I'm impressed with the amount of reviews I got from this fic. Glad to see some people remember the classics. Anyways on with the next chapter. **

**Notice: There will also be demons and villains from other video games in the fic. Can you guess what it is? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, TMNT or anything affiliated with other shows, video games, ect., but I do own the techniques and weapons I created. **

**Chapter 2: Beginning of a New Life Pt. 2**

Outside the castle, Naruto was currently doing a set of pushups with a small puddle of sweat growing under him. Sitting on his back in the lotus position was Natsumi sipping on green tea. "291… 292… 293… 294… 295… 296… 297… 298… 299… 300!" He cried out and his arms were trembling from the weight and sweating more.

"**I want 100 more pushups Naruto." **She says while sipping on her tea some more. "Damn it Natsumi-sensei I've been doing push ups for the last hour! Can I please take a break? I'm only asking for 10 minutes." He begged but she does a ram seal and doubles the weight on the gravity seal he has on his body. Naruto's body nearly collapsed from the force but caught himself. **"No and for complaining I want 200 pushups." **She says while the blonde's eye twitched like crazy and in his mind he was screaming out curse words that would make a sailor blush. Natsumi chuckled and continued to sip her tea while listening to the incoherent words he was spewing from his mindscape.

Kon, Juto Chikara, and Hisomi were watching this from the castle roof. **"I must say. Natsumi's form of training is a little… unorthodox and sadistic." **Kon says while Chikara smirks. **"Perhaps, but her training will prepare him for ours. He has a long way to go before he is ready to face the threats of the world." **She stated. Juto hmmed and rubbed his chin in thought.

"**While Natsumi-san is a demon, she too is a Force of Nature like us but she comes from his world and unlike us who had to train to gain our power, she was born a being made of power." **He said.

"**Indeed. If we had fought her when we were merely human, we would stand no chance against her. From the history I read on Natsumi it was stated that she is a Natural Disaster that only appears where untold amounts of human malice festers and wipes it from existence. With one swing of a single tail she could create tsunamis, split mountains, and create other natural disasters. She is power incarnate." **Hisomi explained.

That was when Kon spoke up. **"For a demon she doesn't seem to be evil or have any ill intent towards us. I guess even a demon can have a heart just like humans can. It's a shame our former comrade gave up his heart over the powers of darkness." **He said while the others nodded and continued to watch Naruto do his push up. Said felt like his body was gonna get crushed under the pressure of the gravity seal Natsumi put on him. "495… 496… 497… 498… 499… 500!" He said and then he collapsed and breathed heavily.

Natsumi was still sitting on his back and finished sipping her tea and noticed Naruto was finished. **"Done already? Well that was quick." **She says and hovers in the air and off his aching body. **"Maybe I should've let you get use to your new body before starting on your tor- I mean training. Oh well what doesn't kill you makes you stronger right?" **She asks with a cheeky grin on her face.

Naruto's brow twitched and growled. "Whoever said that hasn't met you Natsumi and if I ever find out who said that I'll find a way to bring him back to life and kill him just for making that saying." He mutters while she giggles. **"You know you love me Naruto-kun." **She replied.

'_Yeah like a bad itch.' _He said in his thoughts _**'I heard that Naruto-kun.'**_ She says. _'Stop reading my thoughts! That's invasion of privacy!' _He mentally yelled but then he passed out. Natsumi stood on her feet, picked up Naruto and hoisted her former container over her shoulders and on her back. The Tribunal Ninjas appear before Natsumi looking at Naruto.

"**It appears that our student has over exerted himself with your training Natsumi-san." **Juto states while she shrugs. **"He'll live Juto-san. Since he's half demon he'll recover faster. I must say though he impressed me with how far he got the first day of his training." **Natsumi says while the other four nod. **"How long will it take for him to complete your training?" **Chikara asks. **"One year give or take but with his ability to create a large number of shadow clones, it should take him half a year." **She answered causing Kon to raise an eyebrow wanting an explanation.

"**The shadow clone jutsu has the ability to pass on its knowledge to the original after being destroyed. He has to learn Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taujutsu, Kenjutsu, Fuinjutsu, and Senjutsu. It would normally take a human half of his /her life to complete his/her training in said arts but with Naruto and his energy capacity, he can complete these forms in less than a few years with the minimum being 4 or 5." **She answered. Kon, Juto, Chikara and Hisomi's eyes widen at the thought.

"**That is an interesting technique but I'm sure there is a drawback to it." **Kon said getting a nod from Natsumi. **"Yes. Dispelling them all at once could cause mental trauma or knowledge overload since the human brain can only absorb so much info." **She explained and the master of spirits nodded.

"**Luckily he'll finish the training in the ninja arts in a year to say the least. Afterwards we can teach him our form of the ninja arts." **Chikara says. **"Since time in our realm is slower than the time in the mortal plane, he'll have plenty of time to master his skills." **

Natsumi looks at Naruto who was now groaning and chuckles. **"Will he be okay?" **Chikara asks and Natsumi nods. **"Oh don't worry, this kid will train till he passes out. Even when he was fully human, he never knew when to quit. You can knock him down all you want but he keeps coming back for more. Trust me by tomorrow he'll be as good as new." **She says while fire surrounds her and Naruto and shunshins away.

**Naruto's room **

Naruto was laying on a bed and groaning as his muscles twitched and his body was in pain but slowly healing. He was out of his torn gi and wearing a pair of blue pj pants with no shirt. "Oh kami I feel like someone dropped a 10 ton boulder on my body." He moaned. Natsumi was wearing a long red shirt that stopped above her knees and had her hair hanging down and it stopped to the middle of her back.

She just giggled at how Naruto looked and couldn't help but feel sorry for him. **"Awe you poor thing. Do you want me to make you feel better?" **She asks pretending to act like she's sorry. "Please don't joke around Natsumi." He mumbled as he turned his head on the pillow while she huffs up and lays down on her stomach in front of his face while she wagged her tails and rests her head on her arms.

"**You think that was tough? Just wait till tomorrow foxy." **She said with a grin on her face, making Naruto glare at her. "Sadist." He mutters while she ruffles his hair with her hand. **"Oh don't be like that Naruto-kun. I may be sadist but I'm not cruel. You want to be strong right? Just think. When your training is complete with me and the others you'll make the other kages from that village look like a joke. Hell you'll be able to fight on even grounds with me." **She said with a grin on her face, making Naruto smile a little.

"Yeah too bad I'll never become Hokage. Oh well if I can't be a kage then maybe I can be a member of the tribunal." He says while she nods in agreement. "I might as well get some sleep for your torture tomorrow." He said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice and she sticks her tongue at him. He then yawns and closes his eyes to fall asleep as does Natsumi.

**Morning**

Naruto stirs in his sleep and tilts his head a little only to feel two 'pillows' press against his head and his body felt warmer than it usually does. He hears some light snoring and opens his eyes to see the sleeping form of Natsumi. She had her arms wrapped around him and her tails were wrapped around them both. Naruto's eyes widen and he blushed because his head was resting on her bosom.

"_Okay this is awkward." _He says to him self and Natsumi's ears twitch and she stirs and yawns, blinking a few times. She looks down and sees a pair of blue eyes looking at her red eyes. **"Good morning Naruto-kun. Enjoying the position you're in?" **She asked while said blonde just gave her a blank stare. "You're shameless you know that? I'm 13 for crying out loud." He stated while she shrugged.

"**Hey you're a ninja. Old enough to kill, old enough to do adult things like have sex. You don't think I'm sexy do you?" **She asks with a pout on her face. Naruto's brow twitched and looks the other way. "That may be true Natsumi but still… I'm not ready to do 'adult things' yet." He answers and she lets him go and huffs while folding her arms over her chest.

"**Fine spoil sport ruin my fun. Anyways get dressed for your morning training. After we eat breakfast I'm gonna teach you how to use both human and demonic illusions. Then we'll see what elements you have using that Chakra paper your parents left you in those scrolls." **She explained and Naruto blinked. "Demonic illusions?" He asks and she nodded.

"**Yes. They're a lot stronger and more advanced than the genjutsu you ningen use. Who do you think taught your kind genjutsu? Plus, I'm a kitsune and we are master thieves and masters of illusions." **She stated. Naruto had a look of awe on his face. "Wow. So are they tougher to learn than human based illusions?" Naruto asks and she shakes her head.

"**No. Unlike the human based ones, demon based illusions don't require a lot of control or energy. The simplest way to cast them is to hypnotize the target with your eyes or make contact by either touching them or injecting your energy into the target. Plus you create the illusion by only focusing your mental energy and determining what type it would be. I use them so I wouldn't be disturbed or to pull a few pranks." **She answered.

Naruto blinks at her and smirks. "And here I thought you were a big bad demon with an ego the size of Hi no Kuni." He said. A tic mark appears on Natsumi's forehead and growls. **"Shut up kit. I am bad. I'm power incarnate. There's not a force in this world that can stand up to me. I'll have you know I use to use that Tanuki Shukaku as a punching bag out of boredom." **She stated with her nose in the air and her arms crossed.

"And yet my dad who was a puny _**ningen**_ (human) managed to seal you into my gut." He said in a deadpanned voice, causing Natsumi to fall on her back with her feet in the air and Naruto started to laugh out loud and clutch his sides. She stood back up and glared at Naruto with an blush on her face.

"**Shut up! That fight didn't' count because I was being controlled by that monkey with the sharingan! If my mind was conscious I would've sent him flying with a flick of my tail!" **She yelled while Naruto calmed down and sat up. That fight does count Natsumi and you know it. It doesn't matter if you were being controlledor conscious. You lost, accept it and move on with your life." He says making her pout and slaps him playfully on the shoulder.

"**Stop being mean to me you jerk." **She mumbled. "Aww is Natsumi-chan pouting?" He asks in a child-like voice. **"No… I'm sulking." **Her fox ears move downward also, making her look like a sad puppy. Naruto snickers and pulls her into a hug. "Aww don't cry Natsu-chan, I'm sorry. He says and then a sly grin appears on her face.

"**Why Naruto I didn't think you would be this forward with me." **She said. Naruto blinks in confusion and he realizes he has his arms wrapped around her bosom. He then jumps back instantly, acting as if she was made of fire. "Please don't hurt me I didn't know I was hugging you like that!" He cried out, making her giggle.

"**Oh relax will you I was only teasing. Now then go get dressed so we can get you started on your elemental affinity, and those demonic illusions." **She tells him. Naruto nods and heads into the changing room while Natsumi's clothes materialized into a crimson kunoichi gi. **'That gaki is so innocent yet easy to tease. That hug was kind of nice though.' **She thought while a small blush appears on her cheeks and her eyes widen. **'Oh don't tell me I'm falling for him? He's a teenager for heaven's sake…but within a few years he'll be a major heartache to the female population. Who knows? I might consider making him my mate in the future. He has the qualities and traits for one. Not to mention he's fun to be around with. I'll just wait and see how far we go before I think about having a relationship with him.' **She thought and saw Naruto leave the changing room, wearing a blue ninja gi.

During most of the morning, Natsumi helped Naruto in using onigenjutsu. He could cast them effectively due to being half kitsune. He even created one that could be used for interrogation and making the victim believe he was being tortured. There was also one that would make him invisible and blend in with his surroundings.

Right now, Naruto was sitting on his bed in a room reading a book that was in his father's scroll about beginning sealing. He had to admit, fuuinjutsu was an interesting yet complex art that very few learned. _'I'll have to thank dad for giving me his knowledge on fuuinjutsu. This stuff is amazing. And to think he managed to create something as powerful as the Hiraishin.' _He thought. One of the tri pronged kunai knives were sitting next to him and he pick one up, looking at the insignia seals on it.

"I have a long way to go before I can use them. I'll make you both proud Tou-san, Kaa-san." He said and lays the kunai down, returning to his reading. It took him 2 hours and 50 minutes to finish the book in beginning sealing. He shuts the books and lets out a sigh of relief. "Phew. Man oh man learning fuuinjutsu is tough. I might as well have the shadow clones read the other books." He then does a cross seal. "Kage Bushin no jutsu." He mutters and three clones pop out. "Okay, I need you three to read these books on sealing." He says getting a nod from them. The clones grab a book and start to read.

Naruto gets off his feet and stretches and heads out into the zen garden. He walks around the beautiful garden only to see Kon meditating and floating in the air in the lotus position with his eyes closed. Naruto watches him for a while and was about to go look for Natsumi until the man spoke up.

"**Where are you going young one?" **Kon asks without looking at the blonde. Naruto rubs the back of his head, smiling sheepishly. "Oh hey Kon-Sensei, I was just gonna go look for Natsumi to see if she'll teach me about my elemental affinities." He explained.

Kon floated down onto the ground in the same position. **"Before you do come and sit for a moment." **Naruto blinks but nods and walks over to Kon and sits next to him. "So Kon-sensei where are the others?" He asks his sensei. The master of spirits opens his eyes and looks at Naruto.

"**Chikara is up in the mountains training. Juto is forging weapons and Hisomi is in the temple meditating." **He explained getting an 'oh' from the blonde. **"Now then. Tell me about these 'kages' that ruled in your dimension." **He says. Naruto blinks for a while and nods. "Well you see Kon-sensei, the kage is the leader of his or her village and is the commanding officer of many ninja. They are also the strongest ninja in the village." He explained. Kon nodded when he got the explanation. "The five main elements represented the major countries of the elemental nations. They are Hi no Kuni, Mizu no Kuni, Tsuchi no Kuni, Kaminari no Kuni, and Kaze no Kuni. Each one had a Kage to represent them. They were the Hokage, Mizukage, Tsuchikage, Raikage, and Kazekage. They were in charge of the hidden villages they protected." He said. **"I see. So it is the strongest ninja who becomes the 'Kage' of the village?" **Kon asks Naruto who nods.

"In a way yes. I'm from Konohagakure. That's the village my father was the kage of. He became the Yondaime Hokage after the third shinobi war. There was also the Shodaime who was the founder of the village. The Nidaime, the Sandaime who was kind of like my grandfather, and his apprentice Tsunade, who became the Godaime after he passed on." He said in a solemn voice.

Kon took notice of this and opened his eyes. **"Interesting, and these ninja were able to use an energy called chakra that gave them the ability to use the elements?" **Naruto nods at this. "Yep. We could also do things like walk on trees, stick to walls, and walk on water." Naruto answered. Kon was even more interested now.

"**That's incredible. So this 'chakra' is both physical and spiritual energy that is used to create 'jutsu's correct?" **Naruto nods with a grin on his face. "Yep, we use hand seals that are based on the 12 animals of the zodiac. They are the Tiger, Horse, Rooster, Monkey, Pig, Rabbit, Rat, Snake, Ox, Dog, Dragon, and Bird We also had the ability to summon animals we made a contract with. I signed one that was based off the toads." He answered.

Kon couldn't help but be amazed and a smile appeared on his face. **"It would seem that the Elemental Nations is an impressive place. Now I believe you have to go meet up with your sensei. Good luck in your training with her Naruto." **He said.

Said blonde nods and gets up. "Thank's Kon-Sensei. I'll see you around." He says and leaps off the rooftops to meet up with Natsumi. **"That boy is destined for greatness. I can already see it." **He says and vanishes in a swirl of silver energy.

Natsumi was sleeping under a tree in her hybrid form with her ears and tails twitching slightly. Naruto lands in from her in a crouching position and watches her breath in and out lightly. Naruto snickers at this and reaches his hand out near her right ear and strokes it from behind gently.

That was when he heard a purr come from her and she nuzzled her cheek against his hand. Naruto had to bite his bottom lip to stop himself from laughing. He continued to scratch her behind the ear and her purr grew louder. **"Mmmmmm…. That feels nice Naruto-kun…." **She mumbles.

Naruto's face was turning red and was ready to explode. He stops stroking her ear and moves his hand away from her and hears a whimper escape from her mouth. **"Don't stop I was enjoying that." **She whined. Naruto couldn't take it anymore. A snort escaped from his mouth and he ran away right before Natsumi sat straight up, looking around blinking. Her ears twitched and she tilted her head in confusion. **"I could've sworn someone was here." **She said to herself.

Naruto manage to run back into his room and started to laugh his ass off and clutching his sides in pain while tears streamed down his eyes. After doing that for a few minutes, he managed to calm down and stand straight up again. "Man oh man. She sure is a heavy sleeper." He said. **"Is that so?" **a feminine yet scary voice said behind him. Naruto pales and turns around only to see Natsumi standing in front of him with her arms crossed and was smiling evilly at him.

"**You can fool those bakas from the village with your pranks but not me. In case you forgot, I'm a kitsune." **She said with a dark expression on her face while Naruto started to sweat bullets. A second later her face brightened up. **"But I'll let you off with warning since I enjoyed the ear rub you gave me. Next time rub both and stroke one of my tails." **She finished with a grin on her face, making Naruto face fault.

After that little event, Naruto stood outside with Natsumi in a forest near the Monastry. In her hand she held two chakra papers. **"Okay Naruto I'm gonna explain the elements to you. Each element has a strength and a weakness. As you know the five main elements are Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning, and Wind. Each element is strong and weak against the other. For example: Wind is weak against Fire yet strong against Lightning. Fire is strong against wind and weak against water. Water is strong against fire and weak against earth. Earth is strong against water and weak against lightning. Lightning is strong against earth yet weak against wind. So you see, each element balances the other out." **She explained. Naruto nods at her explanation and speaks up.

"So what are the elements strong points? I mean what are they best used for?" Naruto asks Natsumi who does a thinking pose. **"Simple kit. Fire normally burns and melts whatever it touches, water drowns, earth crushes, lightning pierces, and wind cuts. The most difficult to use is wind due to the fact that it's wild and free. Untamable like you are." **She said with a cheeky grin. Naruto was about to nod but then shouts a 'hey' at her, making her giggle.

"**Aside from the five elements, there is also light and darkness but those elements are rare to gain for humans. There's also the sub elements Wood, Ice, Lava, Blaze, Metal, Crystal, Storm, and Chaos. There is also a sixth element called gravity but that too is rare to gain." **She finished explaining.

"So how many can you use?" Naruto asks. Natsumi looks at him and a grin appears on her face. **"Me? I have all of them minus gravity." **She answered. Naruto's eyes were the size of dinner plates and his jaw was on the ground, making her laugh lightly. She gives him one of the chakra papers and he takes it.

"**Now then focus a bit of your chakra into the paper. If it burns it's fire, if it gets wet and soggy it's water, if it turns to dust it's earth, if it crumbles up it's lightning, and if it splits it's wind." **She states. Naruto nods at her and focuses a small amount of chakra into the paper. What happens next shocks even Natsumi. The paper split into four pieces and became soggy, burned, crumbled, and dissolved.

Natsumi and Naruto's eyes were the size of dinner plates at what had happened. **I guess you have all five element with wind being the strongest." **She said still gob smacked at what happened. "Okay how the heck do I have all five elements? Isn't it impossible for someone to have all five?" He asked the vixen. **"Yes it is impossible for any human to have all five elements unless you have the transcendent bloodline Rinnegan. It's a possibility that when I turned you into a Hanyou you also gained my elements." **She answered.

"Oh. So there's a chance I can use some of the sub elements because of my new condition?" Naruto asks her. **"It is possible but another reason could've been that you gained them when I was sealed in you and when you became a hanyou, it made your elemental affinities stronger." **She answered.

To say Naruto was shocked was an understatement. "It's official… I… am… AWESOME!" He yelled pumping his fist in the air. Natsumi sweat dropped when he did that. "So am I gonna learn some powerful wind jutsu or what?" He asks, ready to get started on training with his element. That was until his stomach growled and he blushed in embarrassment. **"First we get lunch and then we'll start on your elemental training." **She says.

After they took a break and ate lunch, Natsumi start to teach Naruto how to use wind-based chakra. She started it off by having him try to cut a leaf in half. Said blonde had sweat dripping from his brow when he and 8 clones worked on trying to cut the leaf in half. He was currently on his 12th leaf since the last 11 shredded to pieces.

He focused a little more wind chakra into the leaf and watches the leaf start to cut in a perfect segment from the tips. "Come on… almost got it…" he says quietly when the cut becomes longer. "Focus… just a little more and…" That was when the leaf cut perfectly in half. "Yes! I got it!" He cries and falls on his bottom.

The clones disperse while Naruto wipes the sweat off his head. "That was not easy." He said and laid on his back. Natsumi's figure towers over him and she crouches down with a grin her face. **"Of course cutting a leaf with wind chakra isn't easy Naruto-kun. Wind is the most difficult element to control and master. Most users of the element don't even master it in half of their lifetime. You on the other hand can master this a lot faster than the other users due to the fact that you're a hanyou and thanks to the shadow clone's abilities, you'll get your training done in 2 and a half years. I'm also gonna teach you different styles of taijutsu, kenjutsu, and Senjutsu or the sage arts." **She said.

Naruto had stars in his eyes when he heard what else he'll be learning but then he had a look of confusion on his face when she said senjutsu. "Wait what is Senjutsu?" He asks while a question mark appeared on his face. **"Senjutsu or the sage arts is a techniques based on sensing and gathering natural energy in the body and blend it in with your own physical and spiritual chakra.** **It is also called Nature Chakra and it must be balanced with your physical and mental chakra in order to use it properly. When you're capable of harnessing it, you achieve a form called Sage Mode and with it, your ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu become even stronger than ever." **She explained.

"Amazing. But how is sage mode gained. Is it affiliated with a certain energy source or animal?" He asks. Natsumi answers him with a nod. **"Yes it is Naruto-kun. The only person I've seen use sage mode was your father and Hashirama Senju. Nature chakra can be affiliated with a certain animal or with nature. Senjutsu isn't easy to learn and it takes a long time to master. I've never actually used it due to the fact I am a force of nature but I can if I want since I'm affiliated with the Kitsunes. Once we complete your other forms of training I'll teach you how to use it." **She says and once again Naruto's eyes had stars in them.

After his training in wind chakra, Naruto and Natsumi took a tea break for 10 minutes and afterwards She helped Naruto work in using his wind chakra. She taught Naruto how to augument his wind chakra through weapons like kunai, shuriken, knives, and katanas in order to increase their cutting power. Afterwards she taught him some futon jutsu like the **Kaze no Yaiba**, **Daitouppa**,** Renkudan, Senpuuken, **and the **Kaimitachi. **

After learning a few wind jutsu, they started on fire elemental training and to her amazement he was able to do a lot faster than with wind. She taught him the G**oukyaku, Hosenka, Endan, Ryuka, and Karyuendan. **After fire was water. The trick with water was needing a water source and how to shape water using chakra. During this, she taught him **Teppodama, **the **Mizu Bushin, Mizurappa, Suijinheki, and Suidagan. **

Next was the earth element which was easier for him to manipulate. Natsumi taught him **Shinju Zanshu, Doryuheki, Doryu Taiga, Doryudan, **and** Tsuchi Bushin. **He even learned how to use the earth element with his chakra and make it as hard as steel or soft as clay.

Last but not least was lightning. Like wind, lightning was tough for Naruto to use due to the fact that it had to be focused. Lightning could be used to either pierce its target or shock them and in Naruto's case, he ended up getting electrocuted a lot, much to Natsumi's amusment. She taught him **Gian, Kangekiha, Ikazuchi Hakai, Hibana, **and** Shougekiha. **

After spending half the day training with the elements, Naruto was exhausted. Naruto was currently in his room taking a shower washing the grim and dirt out of his hair. He rears his head back and lets the water run down his hair and body while he looks up at the ceiling. _"I've been here for three months and I'm already in my elemental training. I wonder how Baa-chan and the others are doing? Meh they'll do fine without me. I need to stop living in the past with them. I'm starting a new life and that's all that matters. There wasn't really that much left for me in that village other than a few people." _

He thought and lets out a sigh. He turns the knob to the hot and cold water off and walks out of the shower. He grabs one of the towels and wraps one around his waist and grabs the other and uses it to dry his hair and body. Afterwards, he walks out of the bathroom and heads to his dresser drawer and pulls out a blue sleeveless shirt and some black boxers and pulls them on after he pulled the towel off his waist.

Finally, he lays back on the bed, letting out a sigh of relief. That was when the door opened and Natsumi poked her head into the room grinning. **Hey Naruto-kun you hungry? I got sushi and rice balls. Wanna share them with me?" **She asks. Naruto does a gesture with his hand telling her to come in.

She does that and enters the room wearing the same shirt she wore yesterday with a tray of tea, sushi rolls, and rice balls. She sets the tray on the side and sits next to Naruto's lying form. Said blonde then sits up and sits next to her and stretches his arms before relaxing. Natsumi holds a cup of tea and a rice ball in front of Naruto who takes it. "Thanks." He says and bites into the rice ball and drinks some of the green tea with Natsumi joining him.

They eat the food from the trey for a while and when Naruto finishes his third rice ball he speaks up. "Natsumi." Said vixen stops drinking her tea and looks at the blonde hanyou. **"Yes Naruto-kun?" **She asks. Naruto rubs the back of his head and speaks up. "I…. I just wanna say…" He stammers out while she blinks and set her tea down. **"Yes?" **She says while he rubs the back of his head.

"I wanna say thank you for everything you've done for me so far." He replies, making her go wide eyed. "Ever since we got here you've helped me more than anyone else from my former home did. You may not think of it being a lot but it is to me. You've taught me a lot more than my so called sensei did. For what you have done for me so far I thank you and I'll find a way to pay you back for helping me." He says. Natsumi was speechless. He just thanked her for helping him despite the fact that she was mostly responsible for how his life turned out.

A small blush appears on her face and she looks away from him. **"Y-you're welcome Naruto-kun. It's the least I could do for how terrible your life was back in that place." **She said That was when she felt some weight on her shoulder and looked over only to see Naruto had fallen asleep on her shoulder. She carefully sets his head on her lap and lets him rest there. **"You are truly one of a kind Naruto-kun. Going through so much yet you still have your sanity. I've never met someone with a spirit as strong as yours. Your parents would be proud of you. I know I am." **She says as she strokes his blonde hair gently.

**And Cut! Finally I was able to update this story. Once again everyone I apologize for the lack of updates but I'm starting to make a comeback. The next ones I'm updating is Kami no Sharingan, Path of the Dragon Ninja, Shinigami of the Zero Division, and Rise of the second Dark Slayer. This is N09 saying peace and give me plenty of reviews. **


	3. The Beginning of a New Life Pt 3

**The Golden Dragon of the Tribunal **

**Hey everyone sorry about the lack of updates. Been busy with life but now I should have plenty of time to update my stories like I promised. I must say I'm impressed with the amount of reviews I got from this fic. Glad to see some people remember the classics. Anyways on with the next chapter. **

**Notice: There will also be demons and villains from other video games in the fic. Can you guess what it is? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, TMNT or anything affiliated with other shows, video games, ect. but I do own the techniques, characters, and weapons I created. **

**Chapter 3: Beginning of a New Life Pt. 3**

Two years have passed since Naruto started his training with Natsumi and he excelled at an amazing level. Thanks to his ability to use shadow clones, the knowledge he gained from his father, along with the scrolls and books his parents left him, he was able to understand every form of the ninja arts. His chakra control was now mid to high kage level due to the rigorous chakra and physical exercises Natsumi made him do because of the large amounts of chakra he possessed especially since he also had yokai but it was a lot easier to control. The Genin-level exercises were Tree Walking, Advanced Tree Walking, Water Walking, and Advanced Water Walking/Swimming exercise.

The Chunin-level exercises were the Chakra Armor, Chakra Enhanced Muscles/Senses, and Chakra Pulse Technique the Jonin-level exercises were Chakra Sonar (Advance form of Chakra Pulse) Technique, Rapid River Walking, Kunai Balancing, and Advanced Kunai Balancing. Finally he also learned and mastered most of the Kage-level and beyond Exercises which were Waterfall Walking, Advance Waterfall Walking/Swimming, Rapid River Walking/Swimming Exercise, Senbon Balancing, and Advance Senbon Balancing Technique.

During his physical training Natsumi increased the weights and gravity seals he had on his person and also him do other physical exercises like rope climbing, mountain climbing, climbing waterfalls and also had him work on dodging weapons and maneuvering over difficult obstacles.

He also excelled well in taijutsu and learned the two fighting styles his parents left him. The taijutsu fighting style from his father's clan was known as the Senkouken no Ryu (Flash Fist Style). It was a fighting style that was based off the user possessing an unnatural level of speed, aerodynamics, agility, and reflexes and only those of the Namikaze Clan can use it properly. When fully mastered the user would be able to easily evade an opponents attacks including those that are point blank

The second taijutsu style from his mother's clan was called the Ryuuchou Kawa no ken (Flowing River Fist).  It was a style based of being like the river, calm, relaxing, and unpredictable since a river can start off being calm and soothing at first but after wards can become wild and violent like the raging rapids, and is mostly a defensive style used for disabling, counterattacking, and using an opponent's strength against but can also be offensive if used at the right moment.

Kushina also left Naruto her clan's sword style called the Mouretsu Uzu no Ryu (Raging Whirlpool Technique). This sword style was one of the fiercest styles to ever exist. Like the clan's fighting style, the sword style was based off of performing unpredictable moves that not even a Sharingan or Byakugan wielder can foresee or evade due to the style using a mixture of sword strikes that can strike any vital or non vital part of the human body. In order to use the style properly, the user has to be well adapt in kenjutsu and their body must be flexible and be capable of possessing a certain level of speed depending on the gender.

Natsumi mostly helped Naruto with his kenjutsu by teaching him the basics before having him learn his mother's sword style. For genjutsu Naruto was at the very least high ANBU level. His strongest genjutsu was the Kokuangyo no Jutsu (Infinite Darkness Technique). His Taijutsu, has also improved to the point where he could face Natsumi in a match.

His ninjutsu was without a doubt his greatest advantage and he was a genius in creating his own jutsu. He was highly proficient in using the five main elements and sub elements. He also managed to not only manipulate the chakra based elements but also the natural elements themselves. Shape Transformation and Nature Transformation was his toughest challenge but he managed to pull through and even made different versions of the Rasengan.

Out of all the ninja arts though Fuinjutsu and Jikukan (Time/Space) jutsu was something he took to instantly just like his parents did. After getting the basics down and understanding the schematics, designs, and the strengths and weaknesses of each seal variety, he managed to get close to his father's level but still had a long way to go before being a true seal master like he was and the same went with Jikukan Ninjutsu. He learned how to absorb and direct attacks in different locations as well as found a way to send objects into a pocket dimension and leave them there until he wanted to return them to his dimension.

The Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God) was without a doubt the toughest and most complex jutsu Naruto ever had to learn and the blonde had to admit creating the seal formulas as well as learning how to use it correctly was the most challenging thing he's ever had to do. Luckily Minato left Naruto some blue prints on how to create the formulas and how it operates.

It took him quite a while to get the technique down but in the end he managed to succeed in learning and mastering it. The final thing he learned From Natsumi was Senjutsu or the Sage Arts. This technique was said to be the most difficult to learn due to the fact that it required the person to gather the natural energy around them and balance his/her physical and spiritual energy with the natural energy he/she gathers from nature.

While the process seemed to sound easy, it wasn't because aside from having a perfect balance of physical, spiritual, and natural energy, the person, while gathering natural energy, must remain absolutely still in order to be one with nature and also needs to possess a large amount of chakra. Senjutsu also required the person to be linked with an animal who has mastered the art to aid them in gathering nature energy but thanks to Natsumi he didn't need to use that handicap due to the fact that he was half kitsune, he was capable of gathering nature energy much easier.

He is also proficient in using the five elements as well as the sub elements since he gained Natsumi's ability to use the elements and sub elements like she was.

Right now Naruto was sitting on a boulder in the middle of a river, cross legged. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt but did wear a pair of black ninja pants that were rolled up above his ankles and seemed to be wearing black medical tape around his shins and also wore black medical tape around his hands and forearms (like lee wears his). He let his hair grow out and now it looked similar to his fathers with the difference being that he had red highlights in the jaw length spiky bangs. His elongated canines also jutted from his upper lip and his whisker marks vanished. He was now 5'9 and had a body was also in physical condition being built like a professional martial artist meaning he had for both power and speed.

His face was now sharp and chiseled giving his facial appearance a handsome and slightly feral form and right now he was working on gathering nature energy. Watching him was Natsumi who was wearing a long sleeve crimson ninja gi with black ninja tabi boots (like the ones Ryu and Momiji wear) and shin/forearm guards which are reminiscent of the ancient ninja warrior and wore a mesh shirt underneath that showed a little cleavage. Holding the outfit together was a black obi sash

When Naruto felt that his nature energy was balanced out with his physical and spiritual energy. His eyes shot opened and were now golden with slit pupils and also appeared to have black pigment marks (like the sage mode marks only more jagged and sharper and curved under his eyes). Natsumi's eyes widened when she saw this. _"He's done it. He's achieved the kitsune form of sage mode." _She thought and smiled. _"You truly are amazing Naruto-kun. Now to see how long you can keep this form up."_

Naruto suddenly sensed something heading towards him and turned his head slightly only to see a house sized boulder ascend at him at accurate speed so he jumps to his feet and with his right fist cocked back. When the boulder was close enough, Naruto punched the boulder and it shattered instantly, exploding into pebbels (literally). As the boulder pieces landed into the water Natsumi appeared in front of Naruto with her fist cocked back and swings it at the blonde's face.

Naruto instantly side stepped the punch, grabs her wrist, and throws her over his shoulder and sends her flying out into the lake. Natsumi manages to twist her body in mid air and land on top of the water and skidded back a few feet.

She looks up to see Naruto sprinting towards her still in sage mode doing hand seals in a blur and stops at bird. "Suiton: Baisuu Suiryudan no Jutsu (Water Style: Multiple Water Dragon Missile Technique)." Several water dragons rose beside Naruto and ascended towards the vixen who sucked air into her mouth and her stomach expanded a little.

"Fūton: Renkūdan (Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet)." She shoots a highly compressed air ball from her mouth and it ascends towards the seven water dragons. Said water dragons explode into water but Naruto was gone. Natsumi blinked a few times and looks around the area and frowns. She couldn't smell his scent or sense his chakra.

"**Heh he must be under water. That sneaky fox. Oh wait I am one too." **She said while sheepishly rubbing the back of her head and then she reared he fist back and slams it into the surface of the water causing it to explode and rise all around her. Naruto leaps out of a wave and skids across the water still in Sage Mode, does a few hand seals and fires a white fireball that ascends towards Natsumi while the heat alone made the water steam.

Said Vixen does a hand seal and a large wall of water rises in front of her. When the fireball made contact it resulted in steam forming and covering the area. Natsumi stood in the middle of the steam covered lake. **"Tch. Figures he would use that jutsu against me since it nullifies my senses and since he's suppressing his youkai and chakra I can't sense him nearby." **She muttered and then closes her eyes for a few seconds and activates Sage Mode.

She suddenly spins around performing a backhand strike that was blocked by Naruto but the impact sends a shock wave that cleared the mist away and the two were now in a grappling contest and neither of them was budging. Natsumi snarls and pushes her arms forward while Naruto smirks and puffs away surprising the vixen. That was when Naruto appears behind her and wraps one hand around her waist and another around her neck and pulls her underwater.

Underwater, Natsumi struggles to get out of Naruto's vice like grip trying to pry his hand from her waist and neck only for the blonde Hanyou to increase his grip and make her gurgle. She then growled and her eyes glowed red.

The water started to rise and then explode and two blurs leapt out of the water, crashed into the ground hard, tumbled around a couple of times, and then stop with Natsumi straddling Naruto's waist and trying to strangle him with her hands while said blonde had his hands around her wrists and struggled to keep her hands away from his neck but then started to slowly push her hands away and slowly sit up with Natsumi's eyes widening in disbelief.

That was when Naruto pushed her, and pinned her on her back, pinning her arms over her head and using his body to pin her down. Natsumi struggled for a while but then stopped and glared at a grinning Naruto. "Do you yield Tsumi-Chan?" He asked and said vixen glared at him for a while but then sighs.

"**Yes I give up now let me up." **She said irritated until Naruto leaned down until his face was a few inches close to hers and a blush formed on her face. **"H-Hey you're too close."** She said nervously.

"I know I just wanted to do… this." He said and the next thing she knew, he pressed his lips against hers, making her eyes widened until he deepened it. A moan escaped from her lips and she closed her eyes and returns it. He releases his hold on her wrists, allowing her to wrap her arms around his neck and he gets back up on his feet, wrapping his arms around her waist and continuing the tongue war for a few more minutes until their lips parted and were trying to regain their breath.

"**Wow. Where did you learn how to kiss like that?" **She asked Naruto who just smiled.

"Ironically mom left me some books on romance." He answered which made her raise an eyebrow. "I think she and dad somehow knew we'd get together. Kinda ironic huh? You falling for your former vessel who's now a turned Hanyo?" He asked cheekily only for Natsumi to blush and slap him on the shoulder.

"**Shut up." **She said as he let her down. She wrapped her arms around him and rests her head on his chest while he wraps his arms around her and rests his chin on her forehead for a while and then speaks up.

"Hey let's head back to the compound and get changed since we're both dirty and dripping wet." He stated while she looked up and nodded. She suddenly squeaked out in surprise when he scooped her up in his arms bridal style.

"**H-hey what are you doing?" **She stammered out while he grinned.

"Carrying you of course." He said while her blush grew.

'**B-baka! I'm not a damsel now put me down!" **She ordered.

"I never said you were. I just like carrying you." He stated which only made her face heat up more and she puffed her cheeks out and mumbles.

"**Fine but you have to take a bath with me." **She said grinning while he blushed and sputtered. **"What's this? Is the son of the Kiiroi Senkou afraid of taking a bath with the opposite sex? Don't worry I won't bite… unless you want me to." **She teased as she wrapped her arms around his neck but then she started to giggle and squirm when he started to tickle her sides with his fingers. **"S-stop it." **She begged and he did getting a pout from her. **"I hate it when you do that."** She muttered while he grinned and shunshined to the bath house.

**Bathhouse**

Naruto was walking into the private bathhouse clad only in a black towel that covered up his lower body. He makes his way towards the bath, removes his towel, and slips into the water, sighing in relief and leaned against the edge of the large bath. "Ah now this feels nice." He says enjoying how the warm water soothed his body.

"**I see someone's enjoying their bath."** Said a feminine voice. Naruto turned his head to see Natsumi wearing a deep red tower around her hourglass body and that he saw her hair fall down to her waist. Naruto on the other hand lets out a wolf whistle.

"Hello fox girl." He called out making her blush while walking into the bath and the slowly removing her towel and tossing it aside. Naruto's eyes bugged out and blood dripped from his nose when he saw her in her birthday suit. She on the other hand giggled at this and then soaks into the bath, sighing in content.

"**Now this is soothing." **She said neck deep in the water while Naruto nodded in agreement. **"I have to say Naruto-kun you have improved a lot over the last three years of your training under me. In my opinion it was pretty amazing to see someone your age progress like that."**

Naruto smiled and leaned back into the bath. "That was because I actually had someone train me and not neglect me just because I don't have a special bloodline. Those Uchiha loving baka's from the village were probably throwing a fit when they found out that their golden boy was dead. I just wish I was there to see the looks on their faces."

Natsumi chuckled at this and thought the same thing. **"The only good Uchiha in my opinion is a dead one."** She said and then scooted over to him, pressing her body against his. Naruto decides to play along and wraps his arm around her while she rested her head on his chest.

"You know for being known as the big bad vixen you're pretty lax." He stated which made her smile.

"**That's because I don't have to worry about power hungry humans trying to turn me into a weapon."** She stated.

"You know not all humans are bad Natsumi." Naruto stated while she sighed.

"**I know but if you had seen half of the things I've seen humans do to each other then you'd have a change of opinion. Honestly I've known low class demons with more sense than they do. They always have to start war over something petty or think they're the superior species."** She explained.

"Well you've got me there. But let's not worry about those guys from the elementals. Just like me, you finally have a chance to start a new life without having to keep looking over your shoulder or keeping one eye open at night." He said and kissed her on her forehead.

So for the next couple of minutes they took turns washing and teasing each other for a while and then changed into their bed clothes. After eating dinner, they decided to head off into bed. Naruto was resting on the bed wearing a pair of black sweats without a shirt. Natsumi was sleeping on top of him wearing a dark red tank top and a pair of biker shorts that hugged her figure with her head resting on his chest. Naruto had one arm wrapped around her waist and was purring quietly because his other hand was stroking a few of her tails.

**Morning**

The sun rays shined through the window in Naruto and Natsumi's room and Naruto groaned when the rays hit his closed eyelids so he turned his head to the side and slowly opened his eyes, only to see Natsumi snoring lightly beside him with her chest rising and falling slowly. The blonde Hanyo got up and went to take a shower and then get dressed in his ninja gi and make breakfast for him and Natsumi.

Natsumi stirred in her sleep and the scent of food being cooked entered her nose. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up to see Naruto gone. She then yawned and stretched her arms out in order to get the kinks out of her body. She hopped out of the bed and saw a note on the dresser.

_Hey Natsumi-chan, when you get cleaned up and dressed, head to the dining and join me for breakfast. _

She then saw a chibi form of Naruto eye smiling and grinning while performing a peace sign on the letter and giggled at it. **"I swear he's something else." **She said and placed the note down and grabber her clothes, heading to the bathroom to take a shower

Meanwhile, Naruto had just finished making breakfast which consisted of scrambled eggs, bacon, and french toast along with four glass cups that had orange juice and milk. He was whistling happily while carrying the plate of food at the dining table. Natsumi walked in the room and the delicious aroma entered her nose.

"**Something smells good and knowing how you cook it's gonna taste fantastic."** She said with a grin on her face as she made her way to the table and sat on the opposite side of Naruto and began eating. After wards, out of the shadows, a Mokusai no Bushin appeared in the room getting a raised eyebrow from them.

"I'm guessing the Tribunal wishes to see me?" Naruto asked the wooden soldier who nodded. "I'll be there in a sec." The Bunshin nodded and walked backwards, merging with the shadows. "You ready?" He asked Natsumi who nodded. He placed a hand on her shoulder and vanished in a swirl of fire.

**Lap of the Gods**

In a swirl of fire, Naruto and Natsumi appeared in the monastery before the four ninjutsu masters who were sitting on their thrones. **"Welcome back to the Lap of the Gods Naruto, Natsumi." **Kon spoke. **"I take it his training in your version of the ninja arts is complete?" **Kiyomi nodded at the Ninjutsu master of the spirit.

"**That is an impressive feat for one so young." **Juto exclaimed while Naruto looked sheepish and rubbed the back of his head.

"Thanks for the praise Juto-Shisho but even though I completed my training under her, I still have much to learn and I'll still train to fully master the arts I learned under her tutelage." The blonde replied while she blushes at the praise he gave her. The others nodded their heads in agreement.

"**A wise decision. You never know your true limits until you've fully mastered what you've learned." **Chikara stated. **"Now then sit. We have much to discuss." **Naruto did so and sat on one of the mats Indian style.

"**As we discussed 3 years ago an ancient evil that we have sealed away for over a millennia threatens to return. You along with the other chosen must be ready to face this being of destruction." **Juto stated.** " He can wreak untold destruction through both physical and spiritual means and you must be able to face it at all costs." **He finished in a serious tone.

That was when Kon stood up and performed a small series of hands seals and stopped at the tori seal. A blue orb formed in his palms and he aimed it at Naruto. A golden orb formed in front of his chest and surprised the blonde hanyo until the glow died down in the form of a golden amulet that have nine tomoe surrounding the dragon symbol. **"That Naruto is the amulet of the acolyte. It will aid you to focus and amplify you inner power… your Chi." **Kon stated while Naruto examined it and looked back up.

"What do you mean by Chi?" Naruto asked Kon.

"**Like your chakra, youki, and senjutsu chakra, chi ****is a tangible energy that lives inside every being with its major focus being in the center of the body. By drawing it out, a person is able to use it in many ways, but in order to use your chi properly you must possess a heighten form both physically, mentally, and spiritually as well as absolute focus. If completely mastered than the user is capable of accomplishing anything." **The master of spirit explained.

"Wow. Now that seems interesting to learn. Is that how you became masters in ninjutsu?" Naruto asked and they nodded.

"**Yes and under our tutelage you too can become a great ninjutsu master." **Chikara stated as she stood up and did a few hand seals like Kon did earlier. That was when a flash of light formed behind Naruto and he turned around to see what appeared to be a large door and stood up. She slowly opened her palms and the door open. Naruto's eyes widened and he along with Natsumi walked into the room and his eyes bugged out.

"Aw come on." Naruto said lowly while Natsumi smirked as the place appeared to be a rather large library filled with countless reading. "I have to go through studying on books again?" Natsumi chuckled at how he was acting and a sigh escapes from his lips. "Well who ever said knowledge was power really meant it."

He then did the crisscross seal and 100 Kage Bunshins appeared in the room. "All right guys grab a book and get to reading." He instructed and they all proceeded to make their way through the library. A few minutes later the clones were reading and slowly dispersing while Naruto was sitting in the middle of the room in the lotus position with his eyes closed, slowly gaining the knowledge the clones passed on to their user.

"Interesting." Naruto stated while Natsumi was in her kit form curled up in his lap. "A book based on focus and energy but physically manifesting it." Naruto was unaware of the amulet glowing but Natsumi's ears shot up and she opened her eyes as she felt an odd energy emitting from Naruto. "It explains about how to express your chi energy at sheer force of will." As a golden outline of aura formed around him, strange golden patterns did as well. Natsumi looked up and her eyes widened when she saw the markings on Naruto's.

"**Um Naruto-kun." ** Natsumi called out. Said blonde opened his eyes and looks at his hands and arms and his eyes widened.

"Wow. Did I just awaken my Chi?" Naruto asked as the patterns and chi aura dissipate on his person.

"**Apparently so." **Natsumi stated eye smiling at her student/boyfriend. **"You've definitely got talent Naruto-kun."** Naruto eye smiled back and got back on his feet.

"Well of course I do since I take after my parents." He said while stroking her behind her back and getting a purr from her.

**And Cut! Alright folks heres the next chap for Golden Dragon of the Tribunal and I apologize for the lack of updates but I'm getting back into my stories. I just had to give my brain a little break this weekend. Anyhow tell me what you think but don't be a flamer. Until the Peace Out! ^^**


	4. The Dragon's Path Pt 1

**The Golden Dragon of the Tribunal**

**Hey folks I'm back with another chapter for my Naruto TMNT Challenge. Credit for the challenge goes to Challenger so be sure to give him some credit for making such badass challenges. Also like I said in the last chaps, this fic will also be crossed over with others like Ninja Gaiden, Devil May Cry, etc. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything involving Naruto, TMNT, or anything else but I do own the characters, jutsus, bloodlines, and weapons I created.**

**Chapter 4: The Dragon's Path Pt. 1**

**Temple**

In a temple that was lit by a few candles were two figures who were sitting in the middle of the floor in the meditative position. They were none other than Kon and his student Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. **"While you walk on this earth your spirit walks in another world. What you see with your eyes is only one plane of existence, but what you feel with your heart and chi that is the world of the spirit." **Kon-Shisho explained to Naruto and started to levitate in the air. **"To be able to communicate with the spirits of the higher plane one must first understand his soul." **

"Understand his own soul? How does one do so Shisho?" Naruto asked his master who lowered himself to the ground.

"**The body and soul are like yin and yang. One cannot exist without the other. Yin is**** based on the spiritual energy that governs the imagination and can be used to create form out of nothingness. Yang is based on the physical energy that governs vitality and is used to breathe life into form. These two elements are what make up the cycle of life. If one were to be imbalanced, the consequences can be… catastrophic." **He answered while Naruto ponders on what he explained.

"So in other terms my body is the Yang that vitalizes my soul which is my Yin correct?" Naruto asked Kon who nodded.

"**Correct. Everything around us from the smallest of plant life to the mightiest of beasts each hold Yin and Yang Chi. Tell me Naruto when you were learning how to convert Nature Chakra into your body were you able to hear anything?" **Naruto closed his eyes for a second and then reopened them.

"Yes I was. When I was learning how to use Sage mode I could hear whispers that seemed to be…. guiding me." He answered and a small smile formed on Kon's face.

"**That was the Spirit of Nature Naruto. By becoming ****in tune with nature, you are stronger and more aware of your surroundings. In a sense, nature becomes your eyes and ears." **He finished explaining while Naruto remained wide eyed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Wow that's pretty cool. So what about the explanation of fully understanding ones soul like my own for example?" Naruto asked Kon.

"**In order to do so Naruto you must take a journey into the realm of the spirits. In order to do so you must first free yourself from your physical form. To do that you must clear your mind of all thoughts and stay focused using your chi to guide your spirit and understand its inner desires." **He replied.

"Got it." Naruto breathed in and breathed out a couple of times before relaxing his body and closed his eyes in order to concentrate. His body started to relax a golden aura formed around his body as did the golden patterns from the glowing amulet. His body started to slowly hover into the air but remained still. Kon watched this occur and decided to do the same.

**Spirit Realm**

Naruto in ethereal form appeared in a realm where he saw countless spirits hovering and moving around different directions. Said blonde opened his eyes and they widened in amazement. "Wow so this is the spirit realm?" Naruto asked himself and that was when Kon appeared.

"**In a since it is Naruto. What you see before you are the countless spirits that wander the physical plane****." **He then points to a lake that seems to have little countless orbs hovering over it. **"Those are the water sprites that give life in that lake. As I said everything around you is made up of a certain amount of entities whose purpose is to make sure the life cycle continues." **

Some of the astral orbs, that happen to be green, moved around Naruto in a circle while he watched until he held his hand out one of them landed in his hand for a while and then flew off. Naruto on the other hand smirked which made Kon raise an eyebrow. "They were praising me in my skills in gardening and said they loved my zen garden." Naruto explained since he did have a green thumb when he was little.

Afterwards Naruto and Kon traveled around the spirit realm for awhile, encountering different spirits that balanced out the circle of life and then returned to their physical bodies. **"I must say Naruto you impressed me with your first travel into the spirit realm. Now you must look into your own spirit." **Kon replied.

Naruto nodded and once again meditated. He opened his eyes once again and found himself in hi mindscape which was in the form of a sunny sky and a beautiful forest with mountains in the background. Kon once again appeared in beside Naruto. **"As you can see Naruto this is your mindscape. This place is revolved around your emotions. Positive emotions such as happiness, joy, and peace make your mind look like this. But when you're facing negative emotions such as anger, envy, and rage your mindscape darkens and becomes a furious storm." **He explained while they walked through the forest and then hiking up the mountain. As they made it to the edge of a cliff they saw a version of Konoha but hovering over the village was a storm that rained lightning.

"**This is a part of your mind that represents your tragic past and the trials you had to go through. As your mind became more open the dark cloud that covered your mind has receded and has been reduced to this. However in order to be at peace, you must remove the small twinge of darkness that surrounds your heart before it has a chance to spread in the future." **Naruto looked at Konoha blankly and sighs, brushing his hair back with his hand.

"Easier said than done shisho. How does one move from his/her past?" Naruto asked his sensei who looked back at him.

"**You must face the darkness in your soul and overcome it Naruto because if you don't everything you've done will be for naught. You must face this task alone and I warn you now my student. If you give into the darkness I will not hesitate to take you down." **Kon replied in a serious and dangerous tone. **"All I can do now is wish you luck in your trial. Failure is not an option my student for the results will be chaotic."** With those final words, Kon vanished in a swirl of energy leaving Naruto to face his inner demon.

Naruto looked at his past that was Konoha and sighs. "I have to face my demons sometime and now is that time." Naruto said to himself and leapt off the cliff towards the village. As he ascended, he entered the storm cloud and volts of lightning zapped him but he just shrugged it off. Afterwards, he appeared out of the thundering clouds with white lightning surging through him and headed towards the ground.

**BOOM!**

He landed on the ground crouching down while the area around him shook and formed a small crater. He stood back up and found himself in the middle of his former village and looked around the area. Next he walked through the market district and the whispers entered his ear.

'_Demon Brat!'_

'_Monster!'_

'_Murderer!'_

'_Why don't you go back to hell with your own kin you abomination!' _

'_Let's kill that creature in the name of the Yondaime!'_

Naruto paused and clutched his head for a few seconds trying to shake off the voices, and continued to make his way through the empty village. As he did he paused and frowned as he sensed something. "Whoever you are come on out." He ordered and heard a dark chuckle from the shadows of an alley.

"**As you wish king." **Said an eerie and psychotic voice and Naruto saw a pair of red eyes. As the shadowy figure walked out, Naruto's eyes widened in disbelief at what he saw.

**Temple**

Kon, Juto, Chikara, Hisomi, and Natsumi were circled around Naruto's meditating form. **"So he is facing his inner darkness? I didn't think it would be this soon." **Juto stated to his fellow tribunal members.

"**Better to have him face it now than later. Facing one's inner darkness is not an easy task especially for those who are weak minded. All we can do now is pray that he doesn't give into the hate in his heart otherwise we'll have to…" **Chikara stated.

"**That won't happen. Naruto-kun is stronger than that so get whatever thoughts you're having out of your heads." **Natsumi snapped back at the four. **"This is nothing to Naruto and he will win. He has to." **She said the last sentences quietly but was confident in his abilities.

**Mindscape**

Naruto was staring into the eyes of what appeared to be his darker half who seemed to possess red spiky hair in contrast with Naruto's blonde hair and had red slit eyes. **"Hello Naruto long time no see." **Naruto frowned as he looked at his grinning doppelganger.

"So you're my inner darkness. I expected you to be more… ugly." He replied which made Yami Naruto chuckle.

"**Sorry but I get my looks from you. Since you know I'm your pent up emotions. The only thing that kept me from spreading was your strong will and without that I would be in control." **Yami Naruto stated.

"Yeah but I doubt I'd want to be a brooding emo like Sasuke-teme." Naruto replied back getting a nod from his darker half.

"**True. Very true though I have to say I was impressed when you killed that pathetic excuse of a ninja especially since you had to save his weak ass several times. That took a lot of balls to do what you did. Killing the last loyal Uchiha of the Leaf. That fan club of his must be raising a huge stink over it."** Yami Naruto said with glee and grinned as he saw his lighter side shrug.

"What can I say? I honestly didn't give a damn about the teme anymore so I gave him a one way ticket to hell. I will say this I did enjoy shoving my Rasengan through his arm and into his skull. The horrified look on his face was priceless and I say good riddance to weak trash." Naruto spat.

"**Damn maybe you and I should switch places then if you loved killing that prick." **Yami Naruto replied while the blonde snorted.

"I didn't enjoy it. I just didn't care anymore so I did it though maybe I should have drilled the rasengan through his heart like when he shoved that Chidori through my lung." Naruto muttered while his darker half chuckled some more. "So what now? Are we going to fight for control over my body or what?" Naruto asked Yami Naruto who pondered on it.

"**You know I was thinking about doing that… but I decided not to." **He answered back while Naruto raised a brow. **"Don't get me wrong if it was back when you were weak ass loudmouth with no skill I would smashed your skull in and locked you within the deepest part of your mindscape, but at your current state our fight would've razed this place to the ground and I kinda like this better than a damn sewer." **

"So what do you suggest we do?" Naruto asked Yami Naruto who smirked.

**Well it's quite simple. You're the light half and I'm the dark half. We're two sides of the same coin. Yin and Yang and so on and so forth. If we remain separate then our strength is cut in half and that is something I don't like. But if we were to become one, we'd be even stronger than we are now." **Yami Naruto answered. Naruto's eyes widened at the suggestion and thought about it for a while.

"One question. When we 'merge' will I still have my personality?" Naruto asked.

"**To be perfectly honest… I don't know what will really happen but hey as unpredictable as we are, anything could happen." **He walked towards Naruto and extended his hand. **"So what do ya say partner?" **

Naruto pondered on this and nods, extending his hand. "Let's do this but if I don't like the new me I'm kicking your ass six ways to Sunday and since it's my mindscape I can make that last for an eternity." Yami Naruto grinned and nodded.

"**Right back at you. Turn into a pussy and I'll give you a beating that'll make the ones Natsumi-chan gave look like child's play."** He grasps onto Naruto's hand and Naruto does the same with Yami Naruto. An aura of pure light surrounds the real Naruto while a red light forms around Yami Naruto. The two auras suddenly surround and twist into a mixture of light and darkness and became golden with a red outline.

**Temple**

The Tribunal and Natsumi felt something emit from Naruto and before they knew it, His chi flared out like a wild fire and released a huge gust of wind, forcing them to jump back. **"What's going on? Is he fighting his darker half?" **Natsumi shouted out.

"**No this is something different. What it is we cannot." **Juto said until they each heard a deafening roar echo through the temple and a great light shined around Naruto. His chi swirled around him like a typhoon and the power behind it destroyed the top half of the meditation room.

"**Unbelivable! He's releasing his Avatar!" **Chikara stated while Natsumi looked at Kon for an explanation.

"**An Avatar is a totem in which a warrior possesses deep within his or her soul, manifesting into what animal represents their inner being." **Kon said. **"But for someone so young to do this through sheer will alone…. It's inconceivable." **That was when the chi formed into what looked like a dragon but not any dragon, a golden dragon.

"**I don't believe it…. His avatar formed into a golden dragon." **Juto said in awe while the dragon spread its wings and reared its head back, releasing a powerful roar.

"**The Golden Dragon is one of the Dragons of the higher plane just like our Avatars. To have a creature as great as this one as a manifestation of his soul is very rare." **Chikara replied while the dragon released one final roar before dissipating and the golden patterns on Naruto's body and chi aura died off. The blonde lets out a sigh of relief and opens his eyes only to see his sensei's stare at him with looks of awe and pride.

Naruto looked around and blinked in confusion, rubbing the back of his head. "What?" Was all he asked his senseis.

**Mountain Edge**

Standing on the edge of a mountain was none other than the ninjutsu master of strength Chikara and standing a few feet behind her was Naruto. **"Strength of Mind when combined with Strength of Body and Spirit can move mountains. Alone however the body shatters against rock like a brittle twig." **She walks towards a large boulder and picks it up with only one hand and lifts it over her head. She then tosses it in the air like it was a simple pebble and when it ascends, she rears her right fist back and delivers a palm strike that reduces the boulder into a pile of rubble.

"_Whoa, Baa-chan's got nothing on Chikara-Shisho. If she could do that to a mere boulder imagine what she could do to a mountain."_Naruto thought.

"**Now you try Naruto but remember you can only use your chi in this exercise." **She instructed. Naruto nodded and made his way to another boulder and rubs his hands together.

"Alright Naruto. Focus on Strength of Mind, Body, and Spirit." He said to himself and then inhales and exhales his breath and crouches down. He places both hands under the boulder and at first he has trouble lifting the boulder but then his amulet glows and golden markings appeared on his body and he manages to lift it over his head. He then tosses it into the air, rears his fist back, and when it descends to the ground he swings his fist and shatters but unlike Chikara's his was reduced to only large chunks of rock.

"**Not a bad start but it the execution could've been more proficient." **She stated and noticed Naruto's knuckle were a little red. **"And you need to be absolutely focused other wised your knuckles wouldn't be red." **

"Yes Shisho." Naruto replied while the redness in his knuckles dies out and proceeds to do it again. After spending almost an hour trying to crush boulders, he manages to succeed after destroying the 10 one and reducing it to a pile of pebbles and Chikara had a pleased look on her face.

"**Excellent. This exercise is based you activating your chi at will and controlling the amount you use in battle." **Her hands glowed green and she slams them together, causing a wave of energy to emit around them. When it died out, the smaller boulders started to form and transform into what appeared to four rock like creatures. **"These are Stone Oni (Demons). They are powerful and nearly impervious. It will take more than mere muscles to beat these foes." **She stated as the four creatures made their way towards Naruto. **"Now let's see you use what I have taught you so far and remember no Ninjutsu or weapons. Your fists and your inner strength are your weapons from this point on."**

Naruto's eyes bug out but then he sighs. "I figured as much. Oh well I was always more of a hands on person." He got into the Senkouken no Ryu (Flash Fist Style) stance used his raw speed to leap away from an incoming fist. He flips backwards and lands back on his feet. "Wow not only are they strong but they're fast." He said and he ducked from an incoming fist and rolled under in between the third golem's legs. As he did that he was backhanded by the Stone creature and sent crashing and rolling around the ground for a while before flipping back on his feet.

Naruto rubs his jaw and spits out a bloody tooth. "Consider yourself rubble rock head." Naruto said as he went into the Acolyte state and cracked his knuckles. The Golem behind him brought its fist down on Naruto but the blonde hanyo spun around and caught it. "My turn." Naruto said with a feral grin on his face and proceeded to lift the stone beast off its feet.

He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw another charge at him so he spun his body and swung stone oni around and threw it. It crashed into the other one and they were now scattered parts in the area. "Next." Naruto said as he grinned at the other one that charged at him. As it got close and started to swing at Naruto, the former leaf ninja easily evaded the attacks and bent back as a fist passed his head. He curled his fist up and performed a flying uppercut that left a gaping hole in the rock creature and it fell over, and was reduced to a pile of pebbles.

Naruto used his chi enhanced speed to appear behind the golem and grabbed its arm. With a tug he ripped the arm off and snarled. "Batter up you ugly bird bath." He said and got into a batter stance and swung at the one armed elemental creature. "One!" It was struck across the left side which was shattered. "Two!" Its arm was smashed and destroyed, making it stumble back. "Three strikes and you're out!" Naruto roared and smashed its upper body, reducing it to rubble. The lower half stumbled back and fell off the edge of the cliff. Naruto then crushed the rock arm and dusted off his pant.

"So what did you think Shisho? Do I get extra credit for my final execution?" He asked the white haired Kunoichi who watched the event and then walked over to Naruto. She stared at him for a few minutes, making him nervous but then a small smile formed on her face and she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"**You have done well Naruto. Natsumi-san was indeed correct**** when she said that you show a lot of promise and I am pleased with the results." **She said with a pleased look on her face. **"And who knows? After the next couple of sessions I'll probably test you myself." **

Naruto smile nervously at her statement. "Hopefully that won't be for a while Shisho as I'm positive you could beat me senseless without even trying." He replied back while she eye smiled.

"**Maybe but only if you get cocky my deshi and like the Kitsune I don't pull my punches." **She said back and he paled.

"For kami's sake what is it with powerful females wanting to kick my ass for the hell of it?" He muttered to himself while anime tears fell from his face. Chikara pats him on the back a couple of times and then walks back to the monastery with Naruto following behind.

**Master Juto's Dojo for Weapons Training**

In the ancient for of the tribunal, Naruto stood before the ninjutsu master of weapons, Juto Shisho while Natsumi was watching from the sides. **"A weapon deshi is more than just a mere tool. It is an extension of yourself. Weapons represent the synchronization of one's body and skill. Any weapon, if harnessed correctly can become your greatest ally but without discipline, it can become your greatest enemy. In the hands of a master even something as miniscule as a pebble can smite the greatest of beasts and best warriors." **He explained while Naruto had his mother's katana, the Uzu no Kiba (Whirlpool Fang), strapped to his back. The Katana had a hilt wrapped in a deep red cloth with black diamond patterns going down it with a bronze cap at the end. The guard was in the shape of a spiral representing his mother's former village and was in a black sheathe.

"**Now then may I see your blade Naruto?" **Juto asked his pupil who drew the sword. The blade was single edged with what looked like seals engraved into the sides. Juto took the sword and inspected it for a while. **"Such fine craftsmanship. This is without a doubt one of the finest blades I've ever seen." **He did a few practice swings with it and smirked. **"And it is well balanced. Capable of performing quick and precise strikes. Whoever created this blade was without a doubt an excellent blacksmith."**

Naruto smiled at how his sensei was praising his clan's heirloom. "Thank you Shisho. It was my great-grandfather's blade that from what I read about it was forged from a rare metal called dragon scales in their country. It was passed onto my grandfather who gave it to my kaa-san and is now mine." Juto then handed the blade back and Naruto sheathes it.

"**While that blade is strong it is not enough to defeat the dark one. You will need stronger weapons. Ones that can do harm both physically and mystically." **Juto finished. He whipped his arm arm out and coming out of the long sleeve was a glowing whip that struck the ground and released a wave of blue energy. When it dissipated, the ground started to crack and rumble and rising out of the ground were what appeared to be a two pair of reptilian like claws and in the middle a giant maw that was in the form of a roaring dragon's head.

From inside the gaping maw fire shot out. Naruto was bug eyed and gawked. "Man that has to be the coolest thing I've ever seen happen since I've been here." He replied as flames danced around the mouth of the dragon.

"**Behold the spirit forge young dragon. A forge ****fueled from the breath of four great dragons." **He then turned his attention at the sacred forge. **"Those worthy will find what they seek." **A grim expression formed on his face and he turned his attention towards Naruto. **"Those who are unworthy will suffer pain beyond their comprehension. Are you ready to step into the flames of the great dragons or will you be turned to ashes by their raging flames? Step forward… if you dare." **The Ninjutsu master of Weapons challenged. Naruto was about to only to feel a hand on his shouler and he turned around to see a concerned Natsumi.

"Relax Sumi-chan I got this. Shisho just challenged me and I never back down from a challenge." He said placing an assuring hand on hers. She nods and steps back while he walks forward to the Maw of the Spirit Forge. He then slowly stretched his arm out and places his hands over the flames. "Hey these flames don't feel hot." He said to himself and took another step forward. That was when the flames suddenly surrounded and engulfed Naruto's body making Natsumi's widened in fear.

"**Naruto!" **She cried out and attempted to move forward but the flames were too strong. _**"Oh Kami please let him be alright." **_She begged while the flames died down. Naruto stepped forward and surrounding him were nine orbs.

Juto raised an eye brow when he saw this. _**"This is something new." **_He thought while the orbs took the weapons forms. His eyes widened in disbelief at the nine weapons he was gazing at. **"By the Gods… He's been blessed with the greatest weapons to ever exist." **The first weapon he saw were a pair of gauntlets and greaves. The gauntlets each had three wicked looking jagged claws and the greave had three bladed foot attachments on them (If you're all wondering they're similar to the falcon talons from Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2). The second one was a staff with spiked maces connected to each end of the staff by a retractable chain. The third ones were a pair of black tonfas that had a bladed edges and blades on the tips of the weapons. The fourth was a Scythe with a silver edge and the symbol of a crescent moon on the black edge. The fifth was what looked like two Kusarigama-like weapons, each with two scythe blades, with one inverted, giving it the resemblance of a pinwheel. The blades are connected to a spiked rod tethered together by a long chain (Kazeshini from Bleach).

The sixth one was a war hammer with a retractable staff and a cube shaped black hammer the the symbol of a turtle shell on it. The Seventh Weapon was a pair of twin double edged swords with the insignia for lightning on them. One the blades were two curved spikes. (Similar to Raiga's thunder swords). The eight weapon was a Naginata with a curved blade that had a blue orb at the end.

The Ninth and final weapon was a Katana with red cloth wrapped around the hilt with a gold cap. The guard was gold plated and in the form of a coiling dragon and had a silver single aged blade. "Wow." Was all Naruto said as he saw the weapons.

"**Boy the weapons before you were each wielded by the first ninja who ever received the title of the Dragon. The Claws of Suzaku, forged and blessed in the holy flames of the Phoenix of the south. Diamond Staff of Enma, a weapon created by the monkey king himself. The Tonfas of Mokujin,**** carved from the wood of 2,000 year old tree. The Eclipse Scythe which was forged from moon rock for 7 days and seven nights and blessed by the moon goddess Tsukuyomi. The Gamas of Fujin, capable of manipulating the wild winds. Berugukana, a hammer created by the mountain god that is capable of reducing a mountain to rubble and leveling the strongest of fortresses. The Fangs of Inuzuma, blades capable of manipulating lightning and are said to be the sharpest swords to ever be created. The Naginata of Orochi, the blade that has been forged from the fang of the serpent king. Thi final blade is the Ryuken, a legendary Katana created from the fangs of the Dragon God and powered by the spirits of the Twelve Dragons. Only one pure of heart and with a strong spirit can wield such a marvelous weapon." **Kon explained with excitement in his voice.

Natsumi on the other hand raised an eyebrow. **"You seemed to be very pleased about this."**

"**Those nine weapons were wielded by my master, Ryu Hayabusa, who was a true master of the ninja arts and the first Ninja in History to ever gain the title dragon and was known as demon slayer, capable of defeating demons that were even stronger than him. But that is a story for another time." **He watched Naruto inspect his new weapons and grin. **"I can actually see the image of my master in that boy. He will without a doubt finish what me and my comrades couldn't."**

**And Cut! Well here's the next chap folks. The next one will be his training with Hisomi as well as finding a contract that the Tribunals Master possessed and if you can guess it then you are smarter than those who can't. Anyways I hope you enjoy this fic and until next time Peace Out!**


	5. The Dragon's Path Pt 2

**The Golden Dragon of the Tribunal**

**Hey folks I'm back with another chapter for my Naruto TMNT Challenge. Credit for the challenge goes to Challenger so be sure to give him some credit for making such badass challenges. Also like I said in the last chaps, this fic will also be crossed over with others like Ninja Gaiden, Devil May Cry, etc. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything involving Naruto, TMNT, or anything else but I do own the characters, jutsus, bloodlines, and weapons I created****.**

**Chapter 5: The Dragon's Path Pt. 2**

Right now Chikara, Juto, Hisomi, and Kon were in the monastery discussing what occurred at the spirit forge. **"You mean to tell us Juto that Naruto is in possession of our former master's weapons? How is that possible?" **Kon asked the Weapon's Master.

"**To be perfectly honest Kon I don't know how this had happened. This is something I haven't for seen even happening. Each of those weapons were wielded by Ryu-shisho when he saved the world from the Greater Demons and sealed them into the Netherworld." **Juto answered.

"**Too even wield one of his weapons is rare but all nine… it's unbelievable. Then again Natsumi did state that Naruto was well known for being the most surprising person she has ever met. After all, he did manage to understand the concept of using chi a lot easier than we did during our travels around the world." **Chikara stated and her fellow tribunal members nodded in agreement. **"What surprises me the most is that he has Ryuken. It was Shisho's most treasured possession."**

"**Yes it was. There was no other Katana like that one. Ryu-Shisho did state that one day the fang of the dragon would return to the mortal plane one day to save the world from destruction and I have to say I see a lot of Ryu-Shisho in Naruto in terms of a strong will, spirit, and self discipline. Something even our old apprentice lacked in terms." **Juto said.

"**Let's not forget that he's improving at an astonishing rate. What took us years to master he can simply understand it as if it was just simple breathing. So much potential and he has already understood the basics of the ninja arts under us. He would definitely make an excellent member in the tribunal." **The Ninjutsu Master of the Spirit stated.

"**Yes he would perhaps in the future we can offer him the position of the fifth dragon but for now we'll continue to observe his training." **Chikara replied and looked back at Hisomi. **"I believe his next session is with you Hisomi. Since you are a master of stealth and are in terms 'silent as the shadows' " **The humor in her tone made the man fold his arms and smirk at the joke **"I'll translate your instructions." **

Hisomi nodded in agreement and vanished in a gust of wind.

**The Dragon Bridge**

The Ninjutsu Masters and their pupil were standing in front of what appeared to be a long bridge that appeared to be imbalanced and extremely old and was connected to a mountain that appeared to have the structure of a two headed dragon coiled around it. Naruto watched as Hisomi was demonstrating the instructions to his student in sign language.

"**What you are seeing before you Naruto is Hisomi's form of instructing you. As a master of Stealth he is embodying the three steps of Ninjutsu which are speed, secrecy, and silence." **Chikara explained while Hisomi continued to do the instructions in sign language. **"These three steps are what makes a ninja a foe to be feared. We are warriors of the shadows who attack without warning. We blend in with our surroundings and use them to our advantage against our opponents. Stealth a ninja's greatest tool. Do you know what part of the day we have the greatest advantage in deshi?" **

Naruto pondered on this for a while and spoke up. "The darkness right?" He asked and got a nod as his answer.

"**Correct. The darkness is one of our greatest assets when it comes to stealth. With it, we are completely invisible to the untrained eye and can operate more clearly than during the day." **She responded. **"Today you will be making an attempt to cross the Tatsu (Dragon) Bridge which is around 200 yards long." **She explained while Naruto minded his surroundings and analyzed the state of the bridge.

Huh… Zero cover… direct sunlight… and creaky old boards. Right like I'm gonna be able to cross this bridge unnoticed." Naruto muttered and when he looked up, he saw Hisomi was on the other side of the bridge with his arms folded. Naruto blinked owlishly and kept looking at the man's previous and current location. "Okay… I only blinked for a second and he was already on the other side." Chikara smirked at how he could become impressed with such a basic.

"**Remember Naruto, all things are possible when the mind, body, and spirit are harnessed to complete whatever task lies ahead of you and from what I've heard from Natsumi, you have been known to make the impossible possible." **The green clad Kunoichi quoted while Hisomi appeared before them again.

Naruto on the other hand rubbed the back of his head. "…Well when you put it that way… I can't argue with that form of logic but you guys make stuff like this look easy. I'd be very lucky if I could get halfway across this bridge." He said to himself as he walked forward until he was in front of the bridge.

"**Focus inward Naruto. See the world as only as light and fog." **Chikara instructed. Hisomi leaned forward and pointed to Naruto's emblem. **"Find your chi and imagine it as rushing wind… powerful, free flowing, and invisible. Let it guide you to your destination." **She finished. Naruto looked back at the bridge and sighs but steps forward.

"Okay Naruto you can do this, if you could survive Natsumi's hell on earth training for three years then you can easily walk on an ancient bridge that has a 200 foot drop to a raging river with jagged rock that can rip flesh from bones in mere seconds." He said to himself and felt his face turn a little pale at what he just said.

"**Do not let your doubts cloud your abilities Naruto. Focus on your destination and let go of your fears." **Chikara warned. Naruto inhaled his breath for a few seconds and then lets it out.

He claps his hands together and closes his eyes for a few seconds until he goes into the acolyte state. He opens his eyes back up and takes his first step on the bridge. As his foot made contact with the first board no sound escapes it so he proceeds to makes way across the bridge. _"Alright Naruto stay focused clear your mind of all bad thoughts." _He instructed himself in his mind as he made it halfway across the bridge and grinned. _"Wow this is really easy. I can't believe I was nervous over doing this exercise." _

Little did he know that his thoughts caused him to lose his focus and his acolyte state dissipated. As it did he placed his right foot down on the board.

CREAK!

The noise echoed across the area which made Naruto freeze in place and inwardly berated himself for losing focus and that was when a low growl entered his ears. "Okay I know that wasn't my stomach growling." He said and looked around. The roar grew louder and rising from under the bridge was a large blue dragon with a serpent like body. The Dragon rose into the air and descended down towards a bug eyed Naruto.

"OH SWEET KAMI!" He screamed out as the roaring beast descended towards him. Said Dragon zigzags and coils around the bridge snarling angrily. "Okay I've got a pissed off dragon the size of Gamabunta ready to tear me apart. Yikes!" Naruto ducks as the dragon flies past his head and heads back into the air. "Look I'm sorry if I woke you up from your nap but you don't have to bite my head off for it!" The Dragon turned its head around and once again headed towards Naruto with its maw open wide. "Me and my big mouth!" The blonde acolyte in training berated himself and crossed his arms over his face, waiting for the dragon to devour him, only to see nothing happening to him.

Naruto looked up to see Hisomi standing in between him and the snorting Dragon. Hisomi clapped his hands together and bowed to the legendary beast of the river. The dragon bowed its head back in return, accepting the silent apology and then took off into the air and ascended back into the white layered abyss while the blonde Namikaze let out a sigh of relief.

"Phew I thought I was dragon food for a second there." He stood back up on his feet and saw the stony expression which made made him cringe and look down at the his feet ashamed. "Sorry shisho. I didn't stay focused and only got halfway across the bridge." Naruto apologized. Said Master raised a brow and responded by patting Naruto on the back and Chikara appeared.

"**He is telling you that there is no need to apologize Naruto. To be perfectly honest you actually met his expectations." **Chikara said, getting a confused look from Naruto. **"We didn't expect you to even get this far across the dragon bridge without awakening the Tatsu Spirit and you did well for a beginner." **He looked back at Hisomi who was smiling a little and nodded at his student for meeting his expectations.

"Really? Thanks Hisomi-shisho." Naruto said and bowed to his master. So for the next hour Naruto worked on getting to one side of the bridge and back without disturbing the Tatsu Spirit though he still did have a few encounters with it during the exercise. After he completed his first task the next one involved him going across a mountain top on only a rope that was connected to the other side of the cliff.

Said blonde looked down at how high he was and sweat dropped. "Okay the raggedy bridge I can understand but this is inhumane." Naruto said with a deadpanned expression on his face, looking back at Hisomi and Chikara.

"**There will be times young one when you need to across obstacles that are out of your reach. This is one of them." **Chikara explained. **"This form of training will also test your stamina and endurance. The altitude is higher than it was on the bridge and combined with the cold and strong wind currents this exercise will be your toughest. Your main task is the same as the bridge with the difference being that you need to focus your center of balance on the rope. The slightest slip will result in deadly consequences." **

Naruto gulped and saw how high he was on the mountain top and saw an eagle soar by. "It's a good thing I don't have a phobia for heights otherwise I'd be in serious trouble. I'm starting to miss Natsumi-chan's hell on earth training. The worse she's done is had me water walk in a pool of lava." He mumbled and walked forward. He placed his left foot on the rope, it wiggled a little. Using a little of his chi, he placed his other foot on the rope and remained still for a while, lifting his arms outward to the side to keep his balance, and proceeded to walk across the bridge.

"Kami this sucks." He muttered until a cold wind blew around his body, and made him shiver a little. "Like I said this sucks WHOA!" He almost slipped off of the rope but added a small amount of chakra into his other foot. "That was too close."

Chikara and Hisomi were watching this and the behemoth of a ninja looked at Chikara who looked back and they both nodded. She stepped forward, reared her fist back, and brought it down on the rocky surface, making the area around them shake wildly. The rope started to wobble back and forth and Naruto was struggling to stay on the rope. "O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-r-r-r-r-r-a-a-a-a-a-a-p-p-p-p-p-p!" Said blonde cried out as he wobbled back and forth, trying to stay on the rope. _"ARE THEY NUTS? ALL I WANTED WAS TO BECOME A GREAT NINJA LIKE MY PARENTS NOT FALL TO MY DEATH ON A DAMN ROPE!"_

To his horror he slipped off the rope and started to fall over but due to his reflexes he manages to grab the rope just in time before falling to his death. "Okay this officially sucks. I swear if I die from this I'm gonna haunt them for the rest of eternity." Naruto said as he gritted his teeth. He proceeded to swing upwards and landed back onto the rope and continued the exercise.

After that, he was on the other side lying on his back muttering about sadistic teachers trying to kill him physically and mentally. Chikara and Hisomi appeared beside him once again. **"Not bad. I expected you to fall to your doom deshi." **Chikara said humorously with a small smile on her face and got a glare from the Hanyo.

"That's not funny shisho. Not funny at all. What if I actually did fall to my doom?" He asked annoyed at the fact that they were smiling at his mirth.

"**That wouldn't have happened under our watch young one. You are more valuable to us alive than as a smear on the ground." **She stated.

"Oh joy." He muttered and hopped onto his feet. "Are there any other obstacles that you want me to try? Like free falling from the highest peak on the planet through a major blizzard or perhaps diving into a pool heated up by the geothermal energy of a volcano to see how long I can hold my breath?" He asked in a sarcastic tone. Hisomi's smirk grew and it outright scared Naruto and made him take a step back. "Oh heck no! That's where I cross the line! If I have to I will fight you Shisho and I don't care if you do kick my ass six ways to Sunday!" He cried out and got into a fighting stance, only for Chikara to pat him on the shoulder.

"**That won't be necessary Naruto. He's only messing with your head." **Chikara insisted while the blonde huffed up and folded his arms.

"Crazy sensei's and their sick sense of humor." He muttered while Hisomi chuckles. Said Master of stealth vanished in a swirl of bronze energy leaving Naruto and Chikara on the training ground. "Shisho why is it that I never hear Hisomi-shisho speak?"

"**That is because he fully upholds his form of the ninja arts since his is the master of stealth Naruto. Just like I and the others are masters in our forms in the ninja arts but that doesn't mean we aren't skilled in using the other forms we learned from those during our travels. We just merely major in what forms are better suited for us." **She explained to her student.

"Oh I see. So am I done for now? I'm not complaining or anything but having my life hung by a thread-literally- kind a freaked me out and I'd rather fight the Tatsu spirit than go that again." Naruto pointed to the obstacle while Chikara raised an eyebrow.

"**I didn't take you as the one to fear heights Naruto." **Her statement resulted in Naruto shaking his head.

"I don't fear heights Shisho, I just don't like thinking about falling to my death from a 300 foot drop." He implied, which made her laugh lightly and pat him on the shoulder.

"**Come on then deshi you've earned some rest for now." **She said and they headed back to the Monastery.

**Lap of the Gods Monastary**

"So let me get this straight, these nine weapons, the very weapons I gained from the dragon forge were wielded by your former master who saved the world from a powerful demon?" Naruto asked the four tribunal ninja who nodded on agreement.

"**Yes. Ryu-Shisho was one of the greatest ninja to ever exist. He was the first to ever gain the title of the dragon and he had no equal. Like us, he went beyond the limitations of the normal human and was capable of facing even the greatest of demons." **Kon answered. **"In a way you remind us of him." **As he said that, the blonde hanyo was flabbergasted.

"**He was a man of unstoppabl****e will, his indomitable spirit was shown through his exploits, refusing to give up and overcoming every obstacle in his path." **Chikara started to explain. **"When it came to becoming stronger he did to protect those who couldn't protect themselves. Though the path he walked has transformed him into a cold calculative killer, he still retains his humanity and he always selflessly puts himself in danger to protect the people he cares about, and sometimes even showing a mutual respect for an enemy who has walked the same path as his." **She finished.

Naruto on the other hand remained stumped that his masters would consider him to be a reminder of their master but also felt a form of honor. He read about Ryu Hayabusa in the archives during his training in learning japan's history and was amazed that the man was so well respected and feared throughout the nation and still is.

"**Ryuken, the blade that you gained from the forge was his most treasured possession. To have a magnificent weapon such as that means that you are destined for**** greatness young one." **Kon explained while Naruto unsheated the weapon revealing a silver single edged blade that was flawless and had no form of scratches or chips on the blade.

"Wow. The blade is in perfect condition just like my mothers." He said as he inspected the ancient weapon.

**Yes. Ryuken was more than just a blade. It was a part of him. An extension of his person both as a warrior and as a person." **Juto stated. **He was the first to ever become more than human like we did when we fought a great evil that threaten to destroy the world." **

"He became a force of nature like you four?" Naruto asked his sensei's who nodded. "Then what happened to him?" Hisomi shook his head stating they did not know.

"**No one knows. After defeating the greater fiends he just vanished but we carried on his teachings by becoming stronger." **Juto answered and pointed to Ryuken. **"Like us you carry on his legacy deshi." **

Naruto sheathed the blade and placed it on his back. "I can't help but feel honored with being intrusted with the very blade your teacher possessed Shishos. I swear on my clan name I will carry on his legacy." He said bowing to his masters who were extremely pleased.

For the next six months Naruto worked relentlessly in the Tribunal Arts as well as continuing to work on the ninjutsu and senjutsu arts. Right now he was standing in the middle of a field, surrounded by several large boulders. He had his eyes closed and raised his arms to the side while in the acolyte state. The boulders started to steadily rise from the ground and float in mid air while Naruto clapped his hands together. Said large stones started to rotate around him for a while until he pulled his hands apart. In an instant, they each went flying in separate directions some crashed into the nearby rivers and lakes, some landed in the forest, and other went crashing into the edges of the smaller mountains. But he wasn't done yet. He brought his hand up towards the clouds and the sky started to darken. The sound of thunder clapping into the air and lightning flashed simultaneously and the wind around him picked up.

Natsumi was sitting on a rock texture watching her boyfriend work on his manipulation of the natural elements. A bolt of lightning shot out of the clouds and ascended towards Naruto and surprisingly, he _caught _the bolt in his hand. As he gathered the bolt into his hand it took the form of a spear. As the lightning shaped spear cackled in his hand he set his eyes on a rock texture, reared his arm back, and threw it. The elemental spear descended towards Naruto's target and once it hit, an explosion consisting of lightning and flying rock debris occurred and the area around him rumbled from the attack.

After that, the black clouds clear up and the sky was back to normal. The sound of someone clapping entered his ears and he turned around to see an eye smiling Natsumi. **"I give you a 10 for creating that storm and demolishing that mountain with the bolt of lightning as well as causing an impressive amount of damage." **She praised while said Tribunal in training rubbed the back of his head.

"Heh thanks Natsumi-chan. I aim to please." He said as she walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck with a sly grin on her face.

"**I know and I was especially pleased with what occurred between us last night." **She remarked while a small blush formed on his face due to the fact that they became sexually intimate with each other for most of that night especially since it was his first time. Natsumi on the other hand was impressed with how good he started off and that he had the stamina to keep up with her of all people-demoness-whatever. The fact was that he was good.

"Must you bring that up?" He asked his girlfriend whose grin grew and she kissed him on the cheek.

"**I can't help it Naruto-kun.**** Had I known you were that good in bed I would've jumped you a year ago." **She teased but then squeaked when he pinched her rear. **"What was that for?" **She pouted cutely as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"For being perverted my sly vixen. Did anyone tell you that you're very clingy when you sleep?" He asked in a humorous tone. Natsumi blushed prettily at this and rested her head on his chest and was enjoying the warmth his body was emitting. Sure she has been held before but when she's in Naruto's arms she feels more than just warmth. She felt safe and loved and being around for 2 millenniums she hasn't met a male aside from Minato who was as caring as Naruto was.

"**I can't help it if I love being held by you." **She said as she snuggled her head into his chest. She then looks up at him and her crimson red eyes gazed into his. Naruto leans his head forward and presses his lips against hers and she returns it and they engage into a lip locking session where Natsumi moans as he deepens the kiss and pulls her body closer to his. After going through their tongue war for about 4 minutes they separated and pressed their foreheads against each other.

"I know. I love holding you in my arms my kitsune-megami." He said and kisses her on the forehead. "Come on let's finish this up at our bedroom." Natsumi's grin grew and they vanished in a swirl of fire.

**Lemon Scene (For those who have been dying to see a lemon in the next chap better brace yourselves ^^)**

Both Naruto's and Natsumi clothes littered the floor of their bedroom and said couple were in the bed engaging in a heated make out session while still clad in their underwear. Natsumi was wearing a red bra with matching panties while Naruto was wearing a pair of black boxers. Said vixen was on top of Naruto straddling his waist while he had a grip around her hips with both hands. Her hands were brushing against his soft and spiky hair while kissing him passionately and Naruto returned it with just as much passion as his girlfriend was.

After ten minutes of intense making out, they stopped in order to regain their breath. Afterwards, Naruto placed her on her back and proceeded to kiss her collar bone. She let out a gasp when he gently bit down on it, breaking the skin a little with his canines and licking the blood he drew from the small punctures wounds. Afterwards he moved on hand behind the strap of her bra and started to remove it while kissing her collar bone.

_Click_

The straps were snapped off and he pulled the bra off, exposing her d-cup breasts ad felt her nipples press up against his chest. He places his hands over them both and slowly massages her breasts while she moaned out on pleasure as he played with her assets. After that, Naruto moved his left hand away from one of her breasts, took it into his mouth, and proceeded to slowly suck on the nipple.

Her eyes widen and another gasp escaped from her lips. He did the same with the right breast and started to kiss the valley of her chest, unaware that he was moving his right down to her panties and slips his hands into them. **"N-Naruto!" **She cried out as she felt his fingers enter her womanhood and slowly stroke her.

Said blonde stopped kissing her valley and moved up, pressing his forehead against hers. Yes hime?" She shivered at the tone in his voice because it was full of hunger and lust for her body. He pushed his fingers a little deeper into her clit making her squirm and bit down on her lip. "Last time I let you have the advantage and now you are at my mercy."

Her eyes rolled up a little and fluttered in ecstasy as he increased the pace a little, causing her back to arc up a little. Naruto felt a wet substance touch his fingers and a grin formed on his face as he pulled it out. "Natsumi you naughty little vixen you got my fingers sticky." He chastise in a teasing manner while she blushed. Her face turned fully red when he licks it off his fingers slowly and licks his lips. "Sweet. Just like your blood."

His eyes were now aimed at her panties that were a little damp and his grin grew feral. "I spy with my little eye an aroused demoness who needs to be pleasured." He moved his way down to her lower body and started to kiss her flat yet well toned stomach, making her giggle while he pulled her panties off, revealing her wet woman hood.

Natsumi watched as he spread her legs apart and moved towards her pussy. Naruto moved his tongue towards her clit and proceeded to lick it up and down. He breathing started to grow a little harder and faster as he continued to lick it until his tongue moved in. **"O-Oh my kami" **She moaned out as her boyfriend had his way with her woman hood. Naruto pressed his lips over her pussy and kissed and licked her simultaneously.

She reared her head back and looked at the ceiling. Her chest rose up and down as he continued to eat her out, making her hip buckle until she felt her lower area getting warmer. **"Oh kami I'm gonna cum!" **As those words entered his ears. Naruto got a good grip on her hips and bury his head deeper into her pussy. She got a good grip on his hair and wrapped he legs around his head. After a few second of resisting she cried out in pleasure and released herself.

Naruto used his tongue to clean around her womanhood until it was all gone and pulled away from her pussy, licking his lips. He saw the look of satisfaction in her eyes and got up. The next thing Natsumi knew she was being pulled back on her feet and shivered as she saw his eyes turn from their blue color to crimson red like hers.

"**Ready to make me happy Natsumi-chan?" **He asked huskily. She merely nodded and placed her hands on his boxers. A few minutes later, the sound of sucking, humming, and grunting was heard due to the fact that a fully naked Natsumi was on her knees, slowly sucking Naruto off with a flushed face. Said blonde was thrusting into her mouth with a firm grip on the back of her head. Natsumi looked up at Naruto with a glazed look in her eye as she sucked his dick.

This only turned Naruto on more and increased the pace. Natsumi then gave him a long and hard suck and with a grunt, he released his seed into her mouth and she swallowed every drop until he let out a sigh of relief. **"How did I do koi?" **She asked as she wiped the saliva off her mouth and stood back up.

"That was awesome. If I knew you were that good with your mouth, I would've jumped you sexy ass a year ago. He teased which made her blush.

"**Stop stealing my lines you perverted hanyo. So shall get ready for round two?" **She asked lustfully while he grinned in a feral manner.

"First one to submit has to do whatever that person wants for a week." He challenge and slapped her ass, making her jump and squeak in surprise.

"**Eep! Why you little****..." **She growled out playfully and pounced on her boyfriend who laughed as she attempted to pin him down and have her way with. The rest of the night was filled with the mixture of laughing and cries of pleasure between the two kitsune.

**And Cut! Here's the next chapter for Golden Dragon of the Tribunal people. In the next chapter, Naruto will be going on a journey to find the contrct for the dragons, meet the tribunal's first apprentice the chosen one, and have an encounter with some demons and ninja of the modern world. Until then Happy Mother's Day and Peace Out ! **


	6. The Dragon's Path pt 3

**The Golden Dragon of the Tribunal**

**Hey Folks I'm back with another thrilling chapter for my Naruto TMNT fic and once again I apologize for the lack of updates but as you know life is not as easy as everyone thinks but that won't stop me from improving my fics. Also if you have any suggestions or ideas feel free to ask as I'm looking for any ideas you guys can give me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with Naruto, TMNT, or any other anime, manga, video game, etc. except for the characters, weapons, and techniques I created. **

**Chapter 6: The Dragon's Path pt. 3**

Naruto was in the training outpost, practicing the katas the Uzumaki Clan's sword style with Uzu no Kiba (Whirlpool Fang) while Chikara and Natsumi watched from the sidelines. **"He is indeed something else isn't he Chikara-san?" **Natsumi asked the green clad kunoichi who nodded.

"**Indeed he has. Naruto has come far from his training and at his current progress within a few years, he'll be unstoppable." **She replied with pride in her voice. **"It doesn't matter how difficult the obstacle is, he always finds a way to accomplish the impossible."**

Natsumi nodded at her statement. **"Uzumaki's tend to do that. I have to say that out of all the clans from his realm, the Uzumaki's were one of the most renown clans to ever exist and it was their strong wills and unpredictability that made them the most dangerous ninja clan to ever fight." **

Naruto then performed a horizontal slash before spinning around, switching with his left hand, placing it in a reversal grip and slashing upwards, before altering the position and slashes downwards. **"Heh, I didn't think our activities from last night would leave him with this much stamina left to train." **She responded in a cheeky fashion.

Chikara raised an eyebrow at her statement. **"Activities?" **She wondered before Natsumi turned her grinning face at the Female of the Tribunal.

"**I'm pretty sure you know what two mature members of the opposite sex would be doing at night Chikara-san." **Chikara pondered on it for a few minutes before her eyes widened in surprise and a small blush formed on her face.

"**Y-you two became intimate?" **She stammered out and got a nod from the blushing vixen. And then turns her attention back at Naruto. **"But he's still an adolescent." **

Natsumi simply shrugs at her statement. **"Like it matters because from his world the moment you become ninja headband of your village you are considered an adult in the eyes of your superiors which means he can practice adult things like sex for example," **She then leans next to Chikara's ear **"And let me tell you from personal experience he is good at the practicing we do impressed even me." **

Chikara's eyes widened even more while Natsumi giggles at the stumped expression on her face. True she knew about sex but never participated with another male due to the fact that she lived around the dark ages and never found someone suitable enough. Kon, Juto, and Hisomi were out of the question since they were more like brothers to her than love interests. If she had to honest with herself, in terms of a male companion they would not only have to be strong physically but mentally as well like Naruto was.

"**Oh and Chikara-san if you want you can also get with Naruto as well since I'm willing to have another female participate in our nightly activities as well." **Natsumi informed the kunoichi who nearly lost her entire composure from the statement had it not been for Kon, Juto, and Hisomi appearing before them.

"**Have you informed them yet Chikara?" **Kon asked his Tribunal Sister.

"**I was but I was distracted by Natsumi-san's explanation of hers and Naruto's… previous activities."** She answered, trying to fight down the blush on her face. The other three males raised a brow at this but ignored it as Naruto appeared beside Natsumi.

"Good evening sensei's so what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Naruto asked his mentors.

"**Ever since you began your training under us, you're progress has grown faster than we've anticipated."** Kon stated.

Naruto on the other hand rubs the back of his head in a sheepish manner. "Arigato Kon-Shisho but it was through yours and everyone else's tutelage that helped me increase my skills in ways I didn't think I'd hope to achieve." Naruto replied getting nods of acknowledgement from the Tribunal Master.

"**We have one final task for you to complete before you are put through the Trials of the Tribunal." **Juto performs a few hand seals and holds his palms out as energy circulates his palms, taking an oval shape and forms an image of a mountain. **"You must travel to the top of Mount Fuji where you will meet a man known as the Ancient One, our apprentice in the ways of Ninjutsu." **

Naruto nodded before realizing when Juto said the Ancient One was their apprentice. "Wait you four had an apprentice before I showed up?" He wondered.

Chikara nodded. **"Yes Naruto the Ancient One was one of many who have learned under our tutelage. In the past we have had many but sadly they were considered inadequate in learning our teachings as they did not possess the physical or mental discipline to meet our expectations." **She informed the blonde hybrid.

"So you wish for me to meet your previous student?" He got a nod from each of them.

"**Yes, even though you are strong in body, what makes a warrior truly strong is his mind and spirit. The Ancient One is extremely wise in all aspects and his wisdom will be of great help to you in the future." **Kon finished.

"Okay then, so how long do I have to stay in Mount Fuji with the Ancient One?" Naruto asked his mentors.

"**Until we need to summon you back to the Lap of the Gods to face your final trial you will remain with him for the time being." **Juto answered. After being dismissed, Naruto headed to his room and packs the essentials as did Natsumi. Once he got his gear on and items packed, Naruto placed his backpack on his back as well as a large scroll while Natsumi transformed into her fox form and hops on Naruto's shoulder, wrapping her form around his neck like a scarf.

**Lap of the Gods Bridge**

The teenage shinobi was crossing the bridge and as he made to the opposite side, Chikara appeared before him in a swirl of green energy with her arms folded with a stern expression on her face. "Shisho?" Naruto wondered before noticing her expression soften and pulled out a small green sack.

"**Take these Naruto, they'll help you keep your strength up on your journey." **She offered. Naruto smiles at the gesture and takes the bag and bows before his master and she does so in respect.

"Thank you Shisho." Naruto replied and heads off on the road. Chikara watches him leave with a smile on her face.

"**Good luck Deshi." **Chikara says to herself and then vanishes in a swirl of green energy.

Down the dirt road, Naruto unwraps the sack that contained four large rice balls. "Oh rice balls," He takes on and takes a bite out of it, tasting the flavor in the treat until his eyes widened in amazement "Wow this is amazing, Natsumi-chan you've got to try this." He pulls a piece off and holds it in front of her. She takes it and chews it slowly before her eyes lit up.

"**More! I want more!" **She demanded, hopping off his shoulder and transforms into her hybrid state. He hands her one and she instantly took it and chowed down on the treat, much to Naruto's amusement as he watched her finish the last bit of the rice ball. **"This taste is incredible! I've got to ask Chikara for the recipe when we get back." **She replied and attempted to grab another one only for Naruto to swat her hand away as he wrapped them back up.

"Let's save the last two for later you greedy vixen." Naruto chastised in a teasing tone. Natsumi folds her hands and pouts at not getting another treat and the two continue on their travel to Mt. Fuji.

**Mt. Fuji**

**Snow Terrain**

The duo was trekking through a blizzard in the snowy terrain of Mt. Fuji. Naruto was using his conical hat to keep his face cover to keep the snowflakes from getting on his face. Natsumi was in her fox form wrapped around Naruto's neck like a scarf with her ears flat and head covered in the back of his collar. While he wasn't cold in any way or form, the white blanket of snow falling and the wind gusts made it difficult to see where he was going ans the last thing he wanted to do was walk off a cliff.

He stops in his tracks and claps his hands together, focusing his chi around his body and then brings them up. A miniature twister forms around him and spreads out until Naruto claps his hands together, releasing a burst of energy around the area and clears the blizzard. "There, that's better." He says while getting a clear view of the snowy area. Natsumi unwraps herself and lands on the ground, shaking the snow and ice that was sticking to her fur.

"**And you didn't do that earlier why?" **The vixen questioned to her boyfriend who in return raised an eyebrow.

"Like you're one to talk Sumi-chan, being the Nine Tailed Fox and all you should've been able to blow this breeze away with a flick of your tail." He remarked as she transformed into her hybrid state again.

"**Touché koi." **She replied as she brushed some snow off her sleeve and noticed a large notch. **"That notch should take us closer to our destination, let's hurry and get out of this tundra." **

As they headed towards the large notch, Naruto and Natsumi stopped in place and narrowed their eyes as they heard large footsteps on the other side of the notch. "I smell Yeti." Naruto said as the large hulking figures approached them. The Yeti were both 12 feet tall behemoths with shaggy white fur with high ponytails and long beards. They were garbed in a dark greenish blue armor around their chests and shoulders with large belts keeping them in place with matching shin guards with single edged blades that were 8 feet long holstered on the left hip. The two Yeti were looking down at the duo before drawing their blades.

"**None shall pass." **Yeti 1 declared as they stared down at the trespassers.

"**Brother let's teach these puny creatures a lesson."** Yeti 2 says as he takes a step forward. Natsumi's eyes twitches at being called puny and a low growl vibrated under her throat. Yeti one raises an eyebrow at this but then places a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"**What is your purpose here little man and little woman?"** Yeti 1 asked only for a tick mark to form on Natsumi's head and her hand twitches slightly. Naruto sweat drops but keeps his composure.

"We are here to visit the Ancient One Yeti-san. We're not here to cause trouble and would like to pass onto the other side." Naruto requested. He wasn't worried about losing his cool due to all the meditation he did with Kon-Shisho but Natsumi was a different case due to her status as a high class demon and being the strongest of the nine biju in her former realm, she was prideful in her level of power and to be looked down upon in any way by someone who she would consider inferior to her was a jab at her pride as a powerful demon and a woman and the results would be catastrophic if she was pushed too far.

The two Yeti's each raise a brow as they mention the Ancient One. **"You seek the Ancient One?" **Yeti 2 asked and got a nod from the blonde.

"**You're an odd one little man, and the same for the little woman, but from our point of view you're both not even close to be considered a man or woman. You're children, itty bitty little children." **He mocked. Natsumi snarled as they laughed and her nails lengthen, taking the form of claws and her form trembled at the insult.

"_Oh boy, they're pushing it." _Naruto thought as he felt her murderous intent grow.

"**Go home little children and play with your toys until you're all grown up." **Yeti One taunted and their laughter grew.

Natsumi bared her teeth which lengthened a little as did her claws. A red Aura formed around her body and the snow around her melted. **"Aw is the wittle gwirl gonna cwy? Do you want your mommy wittle baby?" **

"**THAT'S IT!" **She roared. Her demonic Youki erupted around her form, causing the Yeti's to stop their laughing and gaze into her crimson slit eyes. **"I DIDN'T TRAVEL HUNDREDS OF MILES THROUGH A FROZEN WASTELAND TO GET INSULTED BY TWO OVERGROWN FLEA RIDDEN SNOW MONKEYS!" **Nastumi took several slow steps forward, snarling in an animalistic fashion towards the Yeti brothers who unconsciously took a few steps back. **"DO YOU TEME'S KNOWJUST WHO THE HELL YOU'RE TALKING TOO?! I AM NATSUMI YOKO THE NINE TAILED FOX!" **

Naruto inwardly sighs and tries to kill the issue through talking, "Natsumi-chan try to remember your happy place." He cringed when she shot him a glare that would cause Orochimaru to have a heart attack and die seconds later.

"**FUCK MY HAPPY PLACE! I'M GONNA RIP THEM APART AND HANG THEIR HIDES ON MY WALL!" **She yelled before turning around and gets ready to pounce only for Naruto to appear behind her and wrap his arms around her while she struggles to get out of his grip and go after the now scared Yeti's, screaming out obscene words that would make a sailor blush, using his strength to keep her in place.

He sees the Yeti backed up against the rocky snow covered wall and smiles sheepishly. "Uh, excuse us for moment this won't take long." Naruto said as he pulled Natsumi's struggling form backwards, behind a rock texture.

"**Let me go Naruto! Let me go or no sex for a week!" **She protested as she struggled out of his grip. The next thing she knew, she was pinned against the wall and didn't get a chance to protest due to Naruto slamming his lips into hers. She paused as he deepened the kiss, causing her form to relax and then wrapped her arms around his neck and she returned the affection.

They stopped their lip locking session and Natsumi lets out an annoyed sigh. **"I hate it when you do that to calm me down." **She complained but smiled.

Naruto sets her back on her feet with a foxy grin on his face. "Well it was either that or plan B."

"**And what pray tell was plan B?" **She asked curiously and noticed a blush form on his face.

"Let my instincts take over, drag you off, and ravage you in the snow." He answered, getting a full body blush from his girlfriend. "Seriously Natsumi-chan you are hot when you're all angry and out to rip someone apart. Just seeing the anger and bloodlust radiate off of you was enough to drive me over the edge. So are you calm?"

Natsumi nods as he released her and jumps when he squeezes her cheeks. "Good now behave or no more full body massages for a month." She let out a low growl but then complied and got a kiss on the cheek. They made their way back to the two frightened Yeti who were keeping their distance from the vixen. "I apologize for my girlfriend here, she doesn't take kindly to others looking down on her."

"**N-no f-forgive us for our rudeness… we were only trying to test you to see if you were worthy of passage and seeing as you didn't react to our taunts in insults you may pass." **Yeti 1 said while his brother nodded in agreement. **"You carry yourself as a true warrior and not just physically but mentally and spiritually. Your masters have trained you well." **

Naruto smiled at the compliment the Yeti gave him and nods. "Thanks so can you tell me how far we have to go to meet the Ancient One?" Naruto asked.

"**Of course,"** The 2nd Yeti turns his gaze at the path and points to it **"Take this path it'll lead you to a valley that will appear at the end of the snowy mountain. Continue through the path in the valley and it'll lead you to the temple of the Ancient One." **Naruto takes the info in and give the gian a grateful smile.

"Thanks for the instructions Yeti-san. Let's go Natsumi-chan." Said vixen followed Naruto but stopped in her tracks right in between the two yet and snarls at them, making the two cringe and back away a few feet, resulting in the vixen getting a satisfied smirk and joins up with Naruto.

After traveling through the snow for what felt like forever, Naruto and Natsumi finally made it to the end of the frozen terrain and gazed upon the beautiful valley in amazement. "Now this is a view." Naruto commented with Natsumi nodding in agreement.

They continued on their path through the valley and then into a desert terrain with little plants and few animals. During the trip they pass a short Japanese fat man who appeared to be meditating on top of a pile of smooth rocks, saying nothing until 'pppffffttttt!' he passes gas.

Both Naruto and Natsumi's eyes widened as the smell hit their nose. "Ugh!" Naruto gripped his nose hard but Natsumi got the worst. She almost fell over and gasps out, clutching her throat in a comic fashion and coughs out.

"**Oh Kami the smell! It went through my nose and down my throat 'cough' I can breathe!" **She cried out while her boyfriend glared at the grinning fat man.

"Heheh nice one eh?" He asked the two travelers.

"Dude a warning would've been nice," Naruto manage to shake the nauseating smell out "But since you are here, do you know if my companion and I are close to the location of the Ancient One?" He asked.

The far man's eyes flashed in surprise for a few seconds but kept up his aloof appearance. "The ancient One eh?" He strokes his shaggy beard for a couple of second and nods "Yeah I know the way to that windbag (farts), but it's gonna cost you. Got any yen or food? Don't matter how much you got Fox Boy."

Naruto ignored the name and shuffles through his pockets. "Sorry I didn't bring any money with me." He apologized. The big man shrugs and hops to his feet.

"Got any food? Pork Rinds? Beef Jerky? Sushi? I'm not picky." He asked the blonde hybrid.

"Well I've got some boiled eggs, trail mix, fruit, some rabbits that could be cooked, and some leftover rice balls" he answered as he pulled the bag out, only for a red blur to snatch them up. Naruto looked at Natsumi who was hugging the rice balls to her body in a possessive manner.

"**My rice balls." **She growled out threateningly, getting a sweat drop from her boyfriend.

"Uh… well I have boiled eggs, fruit, and some fresh rabbits." The chubby man rubs his chin in thought and then grins.

"Give me eggs." He requested. Naruto shuffles into his pack and pulls out a plastic box with three boiled eggs in it and tosses it to him. The big man catches it with a grin on his face and pulls of the top. Natsumi watches in disgust as the 'traveler' scarfed down the eggs and licked his chubby fingers after finishing his snack and smacking his lips in delight.

Naruto on the other hand raised his brow, wondering if this man really did know how to find the apprentice of the tribunal. "Are you sure you know the way to the Ancient One?" His answer resulted in the chubby old man turning around and breaking wind _again_ making Naruto's left eye twitch and Natsumi to cover her mouth and nose to prevent the smell from hitting her again.

"All roads lead to the ancient one Fox Boy," As he trekked down the road, he made a sharp turn that took them off the path "But some roads are shorter than others."

Natsumi on the other hand didn't look too convinced as they followed the man off the road. **"Is it not wise to stay on the path that would lead us to our destination old man?"** She questioned.

"I said some roads are shorter than others, which means there's a shortcut stupid!" He called back in an annoyed tone. A vein throbs on the vixen's temple, not liking how she was just insulted by the round man while hearing Naruto snicker.

"Go to your happy place Umi-chan." Naruto reminded his girlfriend who looked like she was ready to rip the man apart. She took in a deep breath and exhaled in order to calm her nerves and huffs up before joining up with him and the old man.

A few hours later, nightfall brewed and the trio were sitting around a campfire with the rabbits Naruto had stored up cooking over the campfire. Natsumi was resting her head on his lap while he gently brushed her hair while the old man farted once again causing Natsumi to growl in frustration and sent the man a heated glare. **"Disgusting Monkey."** She muttered as her nose scrunched up from the smell.

"What? It's just air." He stated and was breaking wind once again. The nine tailed vixen looked ready to rip the pudgy man in half with her bare hands before a bestial roar echoed around the area.

"What in the name of Kami was that?" Naruto questioned as he looked around the area for any form of threat. The Old Man however didn't look worried as he dug his pinky through his ear and pulls it out before flicking the wax off.

"Just the demon ghosts going down the trail." He answered calmly. Naruto on the other slowly reached for the hilt of his blade as the growls grew closer.

"**Relax Naruto-kun they won't bother us so long as we don't bother them. Plus from the energy levels they are nothing more than E ranked demons that have been killed by some stronger ones and no longer have their physical bodies." **She informed her lover.

"Fox girl is right," The Vixen growled at the name before he continued "They won't bother us as long as we don't bother them. Just let them pass by." He insured the blonde hybrid. Naruto stared at him and back at the path and nods while grabbing one of the cooked rabbits. As he bit into the cooked meat, three demon ghosts were floating on the air and making their way across the trail while Naruto ate his meal. Natsumi grabbed a piece of the rabbit and ate some of his as the demons passed by.

"ppppfffftttt!" The couple's eyes widened and turned their heads to see the demons stop and snarl at them, resulting in Naruto and Natsumi to glare at the Old Man who simply smiled at their angry expressions. "It's just air." He said once again before the demons made their way towards them.

Naruto however turned gaze towards the demon's approaching form and remained calm before his eyes glowed red and a golden aura formed around his person. The demons suddenly stopped in their tracks as they stared at Naruto who remained in his spot and stared intently at the four ghosts. The stare off lasted for a few seconds before the creatures back away and head off in a different direction. The aura and glow died down and Naruto turned back to eating his meal as if nothing happened, surprising the old man.

"Impressive Fox Boy, using your mystic energy to ward off the ghosts. Very few are capable of using the ancient arts." He replied.

"Thanks, my masters are training me in the ways of the mystic ninjutsu arts. What I did earlier was child's play for me." He said in an honest tone "But if I may ask how do you know about the ancient arts of Ninjutsu?"

The Old Man simply shrugged. "I'm an old man. I've traveled and seen things in this world most people wouldn't and I'm no stranger to the supernatural." He answered before yawning. "Well I'm gonna get some rest since we have a long road ahead of us. Nighty night Fox Brats." He say before dropping his head and snores out loudly.

"**Did that fatso just call me a brat?"** She asked her boyfriend but purred in content as he gently stroked her ear with his index and middle finger.

"Ease up hime, the guy's just messing with you though I wished he'd have better control over passing gas so much." Naruto replied back and got a nod of agreement.

"**If I squashed him, he probably release a mass release of gas so vile I'd have to rip off my ears, nose and choke myself to death." **Natsumi replied. Naruto chuckles and nods in agreement.

**Temple of the Ancient One**

After a long walk through the trail, they finally made it to the outskirts of the Temple and stopped in front of the wall of a cliff. "End of the trail fox brats, the Ancient One lives on top of this mountain deep within the temple. It is guarded and perilous against those who are unworthy," He glances at Naruto with a serious expression on his face "Do you believe yourself to be worthy Fox Boy?"

Naruto glances at him and up the mountain and nods. "I do." He replied.

The Old Man looks at him and sees the determination and focus in them and looks back at the cliff, stroking his beard. "Hmmm… okay but it's your funeral."

Natsumi on the other hand didn't like how he underestimated Naruto. **"If you think so little of Naruto-kun then what makes you think you're worthy enough to see the Ancient One windbag?" **The Vixen questioned.

"…this" He lifts his leg and farts, causing her to recoil and twitch her brow in annoyance.

"Okay I'm gonna take front." Naruto said before approaching the wall and proceeds to climb it with Natsumi joining him.

"**There is no way I'm climbing behind that old monkey because there's no telling what will fall out of that dirty diaper of his,"** She muttered in disgust **"Why are we climbing anyway? We could easily run up this mountain or even teleport over."**

"Simple Hime, one we have no geological concept on the temple's design and two Chikara-Shisho said that mountain climbing was a good form of exercise and three you've gotten lazy in your training for the last couple of months especially with all the rabbits, rice balls, and sake you scarf down." The last answer nearly caused her to lose her grip and gave him a heated glare.

"**Y-you just called me fat!"** She stammered out in shock.

"Did not, I said you've gotten lazy in you training in the past couple of months, I didn't say you were gaining weight." He corrected but she wasn't hearing.

"**Can't believe my own boyfriend called me fat, how could you?!" **Natsumi blubbered out in a hurt fashion. Naruto rolled his eyes at how dramatic she was acting.

"I didn't call you fat." He said.

"**Yes you did! I'm a fat, fat fatty!" **She cried as anime tears flowed down her face. The old man however was snickering at the one sided argument and shook his head in wonder.

They manage to make it up to the top of the mountain and stopped in front if the temple gates. Naruto saw how run down the place was and wondered who could live in such conditions. **"Wow and I thought the ruins of Uzugakure were terrible."**

"Appearances can be deceiving Fox Girl. Deep within this temple the Ancient One awaits the one who he'll deem worthy of learning under his wisdom" The Old Man's expression turned serious "Prepare yourselves." He then took off at an impressive level of speed which surprised the two who then ran after him as he bypassed the gates and into the entrance of the temple. As they caught up, Naruto and Natsumi stopped inside of a courtyard.

"So where is the Ancient One Oji-san?" Naruto questioned.

"Oh he is close by Naruto but before we meet him you must overcome your most dangerous adversary." The pudgy man replied.

"You mean my inner darkness? I've already done that." Naruto said and got a nod from the man.

"True you have faced your inner darkness and accepted it as a part of you but that is not what I was referring to." He replied, confusing Naruto. "I was referring to your past. The time where you've suffered under the prejudice and hatred of people who could never understand the burden you once carried and also your doubts in moving forward." The blonde was shocked yet astonished at how this man could read his emotions even though he had been taught to control them while in battle where the enemy would taunt him.

He looked down at his hands and couldn't help but agree that the man was correct. "Why do you continue to dwell on the past when you've been given the opportunity to start over?"

Natsumi saw Naruto narrow his eyes and stare at the ground. "Because no matter how hard I try, I can't get seem to get over how hellish my life was," his hands formed into fists while his hair shadowed his eyes. "Throughout my entire life people have been saying that I wouldn't amount to anything, that I'd only be seen as a nobody, a joke, a loser and no matter how hard I try I can't help but think that they were right and that my life was not of importance." He replied in a soft tone so cold it made Natsumi flinch. "I hated them… I hate them for all the lies, deceit, and betrayal especially to the ones who were suppose to look out for me but left me at the mercy of the wolves and I wanted nothing more than to make them pay for my suffering… to make them feel my pain and see what it's like to be nothing and have nothing and drown forever in their guilt."

The Old Man was stoic as he watched Naruto's form tremble in fury. "But most of all, I hated those who had what I always yearned for and that was a family. People who I could console with and tell them everything whether it be bad or good. To hear my father say he's proud of me and the receive hugs from my mother whenever I felt sad or hurt and no matter how much I wished for it… I never got it." His voice choked a little and Natsumi looked away in sadness and regret since she was one of the reasons why he didn't have Kushina or Minato in his life.

"I hated the whole world for taking everything for me and wanted everyone to feel my pain… but then I realized if I did that then I'd become the one thing people always claimed me to be and that is a monster which is the last thing I'll ever be because I refused to take the easy way out. I fought and fought 'til I could fight any longer no matter how hard it was and continued to move on and hopefully make sure no one else suffers like I did."

"Hmmmm… a crossroad… something most people have difficulties in deciding whether to take the high road or the other so tell me boy… which road will you take? Will you allow yourself to be held back or will you move forward and become the man your family would want you to be?" The Old Man questioned.

Naruto pondered on these questions and closed his eyes in thought for a while. A soft breeze blew around the area as Naruto remained silent. Would he continue on the past and what if's or will he step forward into the future, a second chance that was given to him and allow him to start over? He frowned as he thought of Konoha and the villagers that treated him like crap especially when the images of Sasuke, Kakashi, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sakura, and his so called 'Godparents' appeared in his mind before shattering as the images of his new sensei's Chikara-Shisho, Juto-Shisho, Kon-Shisho, Hisomi-Shisho along with this parents who were smiling and lastly Natsumi appeared.

Once their images faded he thought on what the Old Man said. Natsumi was concerned due to her lover being silent for a long time and was about to step forward. "I choose… to move forward and forge my on future… Ancient One." He finished with a smirk forming on his lips while the Ancient smirked as well.

"Took you long enough." The Ancient One replied. Natsumi on the other hand was wide eyed and stumped, glancing at the short man and at Naruto.

"**All this time this windbag was the Ancient One?" **Natsumi questioned as the man stroked his goatee.

"Indeed Natumi-san though I would advise you to be less temperamental like the young ward here." He advised which the vixen didn't take well and a tic mark formed on her head.

"**Temper? You haven't seen my temper yet old man so don't push your luck." **She growled in a low dangerous tone only to hear the man chuckle.

"Natsumi-chan calm down he was just giving you some helpful advice but I've notice you've been more irritable lately." Naruto said and got a questioning look from her. "By any chance are you… going through that _change_ females go through monthly?"

BOOM!

The Ancient One raised an eyebrow when he saw Naruto's form embedded into the wall with cracks spreading around. A red faced Natsumi had her right arm raised in the air in the form of a fist due to upper cutting him at speeds the naked eye couldn't see. **"No it isn't my time of month you baka!" **She screamed as his form slid down the wall and hit the ground with a thud, sporting a lump on the side of his head and twitching a little.

"My mistake… won't happen again…" He muttered before losing consciousness.

**And Cut! Here's the next chapter folks. This one's merely a filler arc in Naruto's encounter with the Ancient One who was the apprentice of the Tribunal and a man who is extremely wise and knowledgeable which will help Naruto in completing his training with the Four Dragons. Also this is how the harem is looking since this is based off the 2003 TV Series.**

**Natsumi**

**Joi Reynard**

**April O'Niel**

**Chikara**

**Karai**

**Until then review and have an Awesome Autumn^^. **


End file.
